Id Impulses
by Chanooa
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots from the mind of DJDarkPixie. Lots of slash and smut and loveliness.
1. Chapter 1

Danny stopped for a moment at the backdoor to Jackson's house. Was this really a good idea? Everything seemed to be perfect. Lydia had let him park his car in her driveway, so Jackson wouldn't see it. Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore were out of town for the weekend, leaving the house free for the two of them. Jackson would be at Greenburg's house for another half hour, studying for their Spanish test. Danny knew where the spare key was.

But was this really a good idea? All of the possibilities popped into Danny's head. What if Jackson brought Greenburg home for some reason? Or someone else? Or if his parents came home early? Or he decided not to come home? Worse yet, what if Jackson wasn't into the fantasy he'd described to Danny years ago any more? What if he wasn't into Danny?  
He tried to shove these thoughts from his head as he reached up, taking the spare key from behind the porch light. As he opened the door and let himself in, Danny tried to remember Jackson's fantasy. It was almost two years ago, and he'd described to Danny a fantasy that he'd always had: he'd come home to find his favorite soccer player (who was it back then?) on his bed, spread eagle in his jockstrap. He'd been openly bisexual with Danny pretty much since Danny had come out. They'd never tried anything before, but Danny couldn't hide it any longer. His love for his best friend had started effecting his entire life. He couldn't do anything without getting distracted by thoughts of him, or getting depressed by seeing him with someone else. So now was the time.

He turned off the alarm system, then turned around and looked back at the open door. He knew that it would be even more exciting if he left his clothes outside. But what about all of the horrible possibilities? Danny shrugged, figuring that without the potential for danger, it wouldn't be as hot. He quickly kicked off his shoes, then slipped off his socks, t-shirt, and shorts. Folding them in a neat stack, he put them on the back porch before closing the door behind him.

A rush of exhilaration tingled up his spine as he felt the open air against his body. His bare feet struck the hardwood floor with a soft thwack, making him even more conscious of his exposure. He happened to catch a glance of himself in a full length mirror, and doubled back to take a longer look. He saw himself in profile, standing nearly-naked in Jackson's living room. His perky ass cheeks stood out, bulging from the black straps of the jock. The red material covering his bulge seemed extra full, standing out from his body and pointing his way forward. His tanned, hard muscles were flexed in the cold air, giving his body a toned, angular look to contrast the soft, domestic setting behind him. His dimples cut into his face as he smiled in spite of himself, moving to the stairs.

Danny finally felt more comfortable as he got into Jackson's room. He'd been in various states of undress in this room a few times. Nothing explicit, yet. Just changing during sleepovers and such. He arranged himself on Jackson's bed, feeling more at ease, but not losing the exhilaration of being naked. He put one foot on each side of the bed, wishing there were some way to prop his feet up. He wanted to present his friend with his asshole as soon as he entered the room. But he couldn't go doggy style, because he wanted to see Jackson's reaction. He settled on drawing his feet to his thighs, bending his knees and spreading them so his cheeks parted.

The air on his hole made the anticipation even harder to handle. He was excited and nervous, but mostly turned on. The whole situation was hot. He turned his head to the side, looking at the clock. Jackson was due home any minute now, if Greenburg would live up to his promise (for which Danny had paid twenty dollars. Of course, you could never totally trust Greenburg.). A familiar scent filled Jackson's nose as he leaned his head. He recognized the smell of Jackson's hair on the pillow. Thinking of the boy sleeping there made him hot and bothered. He remembered the video he'd watched, and how excited he was when he thought it was a sex tape. It was also fairly disappointing when he realized that it really was just a video of him sleeping. It was true, though, Jackson was everyone's type.

The red material of his jock expanded as his cock swelled at the thought of Jackson. How many times had Jackson been in this exact spot, jacking off? The thought enticed Danny. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Jackson's scent. Opening his eyes, he noticed a lump on the floor that he'd ignored until now. Looking more closely through the darkened room, he realized that it was the clothes Jackson had been wearing that day. He must have come home to change before practice, and went to Greenburg's in his uniform. Reaching an arm over the bed, Danny managed to snag the edge of the pile and drag it closer. Peering over the edge of the bed, he rifled through the clothes until he found the underwear the boy had been wearing that day. A hot rush flashed through him as he thought of the material pressing against Jackson's junk all day. It was a pair of navy and dark yellow briefs, which were fairly low-waisted, with a large pouch. Danny imagined that these would ride pretty low on Jackson's pelvis, with the yellow pouch filled out.

He inspected the material closer to his face. The smell of Jackson's ball sweat wafted off of the garment, Danny's head feeling light from the rush of attraction. His dick began to swell in earnest now, pushing hard against his jockstrap. As he looked inside, Danny noticed a little pocket in the crotch of the underwear. He realized that it was meant to push his package forward, making it more pronounced and bigger-looking. Danny smiled to himself as one hand idly wandered to his own junk. Of course Jackson would have the male equivalent of a push-up bra. And yet, it only made him seem hotter.

As his hand started to find its way under the waistband of his own underwear, Danny imagined Jackson in the underwear now pressed to his nose. His bored, aloof expression, as if he was aware of how sexy he was, but couldn't care less. His hard, pale abs leading down to his bellybutton. A light trail of hair, leading down to the low-riding waistband. Maybe a few pubes sticking out, it's so low. His bulge prominently displayed, proudly showing off his manhood as it sticks out from his pelvis, flashy in yellow. His naked, hairy legs sticking out entirely from the small briefs. His cute ass pressing against the dark blue material, maybe a bit of crack showing past the waistband.

Danny was jerking off under his underwear by now. He pushed the material down, letting his hard seven and a half inches swing free. Licking his fingers, he reached his other hand between his legs, letting the underwear rest on his face so he could breathe in the scent. As he poked and proded his hole, he continued to imagine Jackson. He saw the boy yawn, stretching one arm behind his head to reveal his hairy pit and stretching out his side muscles, the other reaching down and scratching beneath the waistband of his underwear, revealing half of a well-trimmed bush of light pubes. He was standing in a kitchen, Sunday morning light streaming through the windows of their house. Danny was making breakfast and watching his boy stretch and come to life after a night of spooning.

He loves the casual, easy sense of sexual attraction; Jackson isn't trying to impress Danny, but he does anyway. Jacksons stretches even higher as he finishes yawning, climbing to his tiptoes and elongating his whole body. He lowers himself and walks forward, tired and groggy, still scratching his balls. He walks up to Danny at the stove, kissing him sleepily and sliding his free hand down the boy's tanned backside. There is a cocky grin on Jackson's face as he possessively grabs a handful of Danny's ass. Danny shivers with pleasure, smearing a batter-laden spoon across Jackson's underwear. Danny apologizes as Jackson takes them off, tossing them to the side with a smile that says "it doesn't matter." He's now standing totally naked, his uncut, soft dick and low-hanging balls dropping down from his pube-covered pelvis. Staring in awe, Danny drops his spoon. Bending down to pick it up, Jackson takes the liberty of coating two fingers with the batter and sticking them inside of Danny.

Suddenly, the real and imaginary fingers hitting his prostate, coupled with his hand on his dick and the smell of Jackson's sweaty pelvis, sends Danny over the edge. His hard cock shoots several loads of jizz across his arm and torso, spurting him from his hard, dark nipples down to his tight abs. He sat still for a moment, allowing his breathing to return to normal. He then took the underwear from his face, preparing to clean up. As if conjured from his imagination, Danny saw Jackson standing in the door way, rubbing the hard-on tenting his shorts.

Shocked, Danny tries to stand up, completely forgetting why he was there, much less where he was. The blanket slid beneath him, and he landed with a thump on his ass, the hardwood floor spanking him. Jackson let loose a little laugh, taking in his befuddled best friend. Danny looked defiantly into his eyes, his now-deflating dick landing on his stomach. Jackson continued to laugh, his chuckle growing as he took in the sight. Danny sprung from the floor, tackling his unsuspecting friend. Jackson appear alarmed for only a moment, before seeing the wide smile across Danny's mouth.

They wrestled for a minute, Danny smearing his friend with his cum. Jackson brushed his hands across his friend's tan skin, feeling his naked body as they wrestled. Danny tried to wipe his cum on the uniform as well on his friend's exposed skin, managing to get a good glob across the boy's mouth. He also made a point of grabbing his friend's hard on through his shorts as often as possible, feeling it grow. After a few minutes of wrestling, the two boys collapsed into a sweaty tangle of limb, breathing hard as they leaned on top of one another. Jackson's arm was beneath his head, exposing his sweaty armpit right next to Danny's face. The tanned boy took a whiff of the manly scent, feeling his cock tingle again, despite the fact that he'd just cum.

"I think I need a shower now," Jackson said, taking stock of his sweaty, cum-covered body. He saw the dejected look on his naked friend's face, and realized his error. "Would you like to join me?"

Nodding, Danny immediately perked up. They stood up together, and Jackson shed his uniform in record time, getting naked within seconds. They walked over to the bathroom together, Jackson's hard-on leading the way. Danny dropped his jockstrap as Jackson turned on the water. Once it was warm enough, they stepped in, Jackson and then Danny. Jackson's hands immediately went to the tanned skin, washing away the cum and sweat. Danny mimicked these actions, feeling Jackson's muscles beneath his hands as he slid them over the boy's body.

His cock began to swell again as Jackson washed it, fondling his balls as he lathered them with expensive body wash. Danny jerked Jackson's cock, the soap on his hand giving him some lubrication as he slid it up and down the shaft. Seemingly denying himself pleasure, Jackson turned Danny around. He began sliding his hand up and down Danny's pert asscheeks, feeling the perfect bubble butt. He then slipped a finger inside the boy. With almost no warning, he replaced the finger with his cock. Danny moaned with surprised pleasure as it slid inside of him, bracing himself against the wall for support. Jackson buried his six cut inches deep into the boy, sliding in and out regularly while sliding his hands up the boy's torso. One hand stopped at his left pec, pinching the hard nipple. His other hand grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his head back as he pounded his friend's ass.

Jackson came inside of Danny's ass, unable to wait long enough to pull out. He moaned deeply, pressing his body against Danny's back. He pulled out his dick, now limp, and Danny turned around to face him. Danny's cock was now as hard as it had been only a short while ago, pointing at Jackson. The pale boy turned around, bracing himself against the opposite wall and arching his back to make his ass rise in the air. Danny got on his knees and immediately shoved his tongue into the tight orifice. He hungrily ate at the boy's asshole, gleefully taking in the boy's moans as his own ass dripped cum, mixing with the water as it went down the drain.

Sitting down, Danny guided the boy's ass down to his cock. Jackson held on to two ledges on either side of his as he pumped up and down on the long cock, feeling it inside of him. Danny nibbled on one of Jackson's ears, placing two fingers of one hand in the boy's mouth and using the other to explore his hard body. Eventually, he landed on the boy's freshly milked cock, preparing it for another round. He pumped Jackson's hole for a long time, the boy shooting into Danny's hand twice while they showered. Eventually, Danny came again, but managed to pull out and shoot on Jackson's face. Jackson smiled, clear jizz dripping down his face as he looked at his new boyfriend.

Xxx

Danny strode confidently down the sidewalk, smiling despite himself. He was in his red and black jockstrap, walking down the street in broad daylight. He'd forgotten about his clothes, and they'd gotten rained on. Jackson had put them in his washing machine, giving Danny his keys and wallet. He'd spent the entire weekend in his underwear, so he didn't really mind walking down the street practically naked. Nothing seemed to matter much, now that he had Jackson in his life. He was confident, not caring if everyone saw his ass. He'd spent the weekend with Jackson, talking, having fun, watching movies, cooking, and having lots of sex. In fact, on Sunday morning, he'd even managed to act out the fantasy that had made him cum several nights ago. That seemed like a lifetime ago, before he was with Jackson. They were reluctant to leave each other, but they both had to lead their own lives. Jackson had tried to give Danny some of his clothes, but the boy was more than happy to show off the tanned, toned body that Jackson loved. He even refused the shoes; in fact, Jackson had to beg in order to get him to wear the jockstrap. Their kiss goodbye was long, but they managed to break apart with the knowledge that Danny's parents were leaving next weekend, giving him an empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder that this is a collection of oneshots, so this has nothing to do with the last chapter**

Jackson hadn't been prepared for this. Derek had warned him that he would start going into heat twice a year, but hadn't gone too much into detail. It seemed to embarrass him. Apparently male and female werewolves go into heat, as opposed to just females, like in other species. Derek had muttered something about lunar cycles and transmogrification not changing with gender, then quickly dropped the subject. So now Jackson had to go through the entire day with a hard on, trying to keep everyone at school from seeing it. Everywhere he looked, he saw sex. Everyone somehow looked sexy today, even the guys, much though it embarrassed him. This was heightened by his wolf senses, so that he could see every inch of sexy skin, hear every sexy sound, taste the sex in the air, and smell every sexy scent. Everything was sex.

Granted, Derek and Peter both confirmed that the first heat was always the worst. They said that the urge was almost uncontrollable by the end of the day, but that it would only last one day. Jackson figured nothing could make him hornier than being a virile teenager, so he went to school anyway. This had been a mistake.

From the minute he got into the building, it seemed like he could see, hear, and smell everyone in the building. Immediately, his dick got hard looking at everyone's exposed legs and arms (and occasionally more), and smelling the scent of their bodies. Everyone seemed like a sex god to him. He covered up his boner with some books for most of the day. Nobody particularly seemed to notice. Everything was fine until his last class of the day.

He sat behind Scott McCall in Algebra that day. Usually, he could totally ignore the boy. But today, in his heightened state of arousal, Scott seemed even sexier than everyone else. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, and Jackson couldn't see anything but the bulging, tanned biceps coming out of the shirt. His neck seemed particularly hot, and Jackson used every restraint within himself not to lick it. However, nothing compared to the way he smelled. Something made him smell like pure sex. It was as if Jackson could smell his cock through his pants. He could smell how tight Scott's asshole was. Jackson realized suddenly that this scent was probably because Scott was in heat, too.

He was immediately distracted from these thoughts by the teacher loudly barking out a question to the class, though the words didn't register in Jackson's ears. He could see a few curly armpit hairs sticking out of his sleeve when Scott raised his hand to answer. This made him wonder if Scott's pubes looked the same. Did he shave them? Or trim? Or did he just let a huge sexy tangle of dark hair adorn his cock? Speaking of which, how big was it? Was it as tan as the rest of him? Suddenly, Jackson became hyperaware of the fact that Scott McCall, who was sitting right in front of him, had a penis under all of his clothes. He realized that the only thing keeping him from Scott's hard, tanned body was several thin layers of clothing. Jackson was a werewolf. Some flimsy cotton couldn't hold him back!

This fact became ironically apparent when Jackson heard a quiet ripping sound coming from beneath his desk. He looked down, and saw the books on his lap shifting. Looking around, he made sure that nobody was watching him before removing the books from his boner. The head of his cock stared back at him from his lap. Apparently, his wolf-dick had grown to such a frenzied state of arousal while watching Scott that it literally ripped through his underwear and the seam next to his zipper. Now the red head of his cock was staring up at him, drooling on his pants as it searched for Scott. He tried to push it back down, but it was too hard to move an inch. The hole was barely big enough for the excessively hard cock, so his dick just moved with it when he tried to maneuver his pants around it. Eventually, he gave up, putting his books back over the wet nub. Somehow, even his books pressing against his hard on felt good.

Finally, class ended, and everyone filed out of the door, eager to leave. Everyone crowded around the door, standing shoulder to shoulder, and Jackson ended up behind Scott. He could feel the heat coming from the boy's backside as he hovered a hand as close to the boy's ass as he dared. Jackson did his best to cover up his cock, following Scott into the parking lot. He watched as Scott got into Stiles' Jeep before getting into his own car, his eyes never leaving the tanned boy. Inside his Porsche, Jackson took off his ripped jeans and briefs, relief flooding his cock as it was allowed to fill entirely with blood. It was so hard that, sitting down, it reached his chest. His cum-filled balls sagged between his legs, all the way down to the leather seat. His asshole was weirdly hot, making his ass sweat, making the leather beneath wet.

He sped off, keeping one car between him and Stiles' Jeep. As he drove, Jackson began to break out in a sweat, dampening his shirt. He ripped it off and opened a window, recognizing his body going into overdrive as he began the hunt. Somehow, the strangeness of the situation didn't ever seem to hit him; it felt totally normal to drive in absolutely nothing but a pair of aviator sunglasses, a ten inch boner (normally nine) blowing in the wind. Through the open window, he could still smell Scott. The indescribable smell that Jackson could immediately somehow recognize as Scott's asshole in heat drove him to continue the fervor of the hunt. Finally, the Jeep stopped in Scott's driveway. Jackson parked a little way down the street, watching as Scott got out of the car and headed to his house while Stiles drove off.

Jackson stepped out of his car. Scott was nearly to his door, and Jackson could hear the song coming faintly from his headphones. He raced to the boy, erection leading the way as he ran down the sidwalk in broad daylight. Just as Scott opened the door and took a step in, Jackson caught up with him. Startled, Scott stood still as Jackson pressed his naked body against his backside, diving his hands down the boy's pants, like he'd been waiting to do all day. His hard on raged against Scott's back as one of his hands grabbed the three flaccid inches, the other cupping his low-hanging ballsack. He heard the boy gasp in surprise, but instead of pulling away, he arched his back, grinding his bubble butt into the massive hard on.

Jackson grinned, pulling at the pants from the inside, using his wolf strength to rip the jeans and briefs from his hips. Running his hands up the boy's torso and landing on his hard pecs, Jackson teased the boy's nipples before ripping his shirt to shreds. Scott froze under his touch, now in nothing but his skater shoes. Jackson backed off, pushing past him into the house to examine his face in order to find out the cause of his negative reaction.

"The door," Scott said with a grin, turning around and closing it behind him. Jackson peered past Scott's shoulder, noticing the well-toned jogger that had apparently stopped to enjoy the show. Scott turned back around, looking at Jackson. Jackson took in the other boy's body. He was every bit the teenaged sex god that Jackson had been looking for all day; his thick skater shoes, his hairy legs, his dark mop of hair, the budding muscles, the dark bush untamed of pubic hair with a treasure trail, his dark, uncut, flaccid cock at three soft inches. The definition of adolescent beauty. Jackson noticed Scott was sizing him up, too, his dark eyes fixated on his pelvis.

"What's the matter Scott?" Jackson asked, grabbing his massive hard on by the base and wiggling it tantalizingly at the boy. "Never seen one this big before?"

Scott shook his head no. Jackson closed the space between them, lightly touching a finger to Scott's bellybutton, feeling his taught, tanned abs. "You can touch it," Jackson whispered in the boy's ear, their bodies nearly touching as he worked his finger down the trail, through the pubes, and onto the soft cock. "If you want."

Scott's fingers brush against his thigh, and the tanned boy sucked in slight gasp. His fingers were inching toward Jackson's cock, but he didn't bring them all the way. "I-I'm just in heat," Scott mumbled. "We s-shouldn't."

"C'mon," Jackson said, stroking Scott's cock in earnest now, and using his free hand to grab Scott by the wrist. "You wouldn't want it so bad in heat if you didn't want it the rest of the time." He brought Scott's hand to his cock, wrapping the fingers around the aching erection. He helped Scott get a steady rhythm before taking his guiding hand away, allowing Scott to jerk his cock alone. Jackson continued to rub Scott's growing dick, feeling it swell beneath his hand.

Once his cock finally got hard, Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Jackson smiled. "You like that?" he asked teasingly. Scott's mouth formed a smile. After a few minutes, Jackson moved around to Scott's backside, giving him a reach-around as he kissed the boy's ear and neck. He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of the boy's skin. Jackson could feel the heat emanating from the boy's ass against his pelvis.

"I've been smelling you all day," Jackson breathed in his ear. He grabbed Scott's warm ass with his full hand, eliciting a gasp from the boy as his long middle finger slid between the perfect tanned cheeks, brushing the burning hot hole. "You made me so hard, my cock ripped a hole in my jeans."

Jackson licked Scott's neck, taking in the taste of his warm skin. Lifting one of his tan arms up to show off a bicep, Jackson licked the contours of the muscles he'd been watching in class. Moving south, he ran his tongue over the boy's hairy pits, inhaling the manly aroma that had caught his attention. He continued pumping Scott's seven and a half inch dick and fingering his hole, feeling how tight the wet hole was. The scent that he'd been smelling around Scott all day was accurate: Scott's virgin asshole was very hot, and very, very tight. He could barely squeeze his finger in to the first knuckle. Jackson moved his tongue around, sucking on Scott's dark nipple. Scott moaned as Jackson flicked his tongue against the sensitive little nub. Removing his finger from the boy's ass, Jackson moved around and slid his tongue across the boy's abs, down his treasure trail, through his pubes, and briefly to his cock. He only sucked on the head for a moment, eating the precum before moving down to his balls. Scott's abs hardened and he put his hands behind his head as Jackson rolled the balls around in his mouth, tasting their sweat. Sliding his tongue down the boy's hairy legs, Jackson finally came to his feet, sucking each long, tanned toe.

Jackson then turned Scott around, pushing the boy roughly against the wall so that he was face-first, prone against it. Jackson slid his tongue up and down Scott's crack, tasting the perfect bubble butt before him. Scott shivered slightly with anticipation as Jackson spread the perfect cheeks, flicking the burning hot hole with his tongue. Jackson planted his face into the ass, plunging his wet tongue into the hole and tasting the scent that he'd been smelling all day. It reminded Jackson of the relief he felt when his mother finally let him have a slice of birthday cake, after smelling it baking all day. He worked his tongue inside the boy, activating every sensitive nerve within the asshole to make Scott moan.

Suddenly, Scott's moan turned into a scream. "Just fuck me, goddammit!" he boomed, a definite wolf-edge to his voice making it even more commanding. Jackson smiled, standing up.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he said teasingly, running a finger across Scott's asscrack.

"I need your cock in me now!" Scott boomed, louder this time, his eyes flashing yellow. He reached around and spread his asscheeks, begging to be filled.

"If you insist," Jackson said cockily. He lined the wet head of his raging hard on up with the tight, warm hole, and slammed his pelvis forward, into Scott's. The boy howled like a wolf as his virgin ass was ripped open, petering off into a gargled moan of ecstasy. Now that he was getting what he wanted, Jackson couldn't stop himself. He began pounding the asshole mercilessly, shoving his cock into and out of Scott at a breakneck speed. Scott clawed at the wall beneath his hands, scratching through the paint with his claws.

In their fervor, Jackson lost is balance, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Scott simply sat up, pumping up and down on Jackson's cock with the same speed and vigor. Jackson watched as the tan, muscular boy pumped up and down on his cock, desperately trying to keep the sensation in his prostate. Suddenly, Jackson stood, toppling Scott over but staying on his dick. Scott was now bent over the back of the couch as Jackson filled him, both clawing hungrily at the fabric beneath them. Scott pushed his ass against Jackson's pelvis, trying to take in as much of the massive cock as he could. They both heard a splintering sound as the framework of the couch gave way beneath their wild jerking, making both boys fall. Jackson was now on his knees, with Scott on all fours in front of him on the remains of the couch. As Jackson thrust behind him, Scott found himself involuntarily scooting forward with each push. Jackson crawled after him as they fucked their way across the carpet, ending up in the kitchen. Here, the tile gave them some friction.

Scott's hands and toes scratched clawmarks into the linoleum as Jackson pushed his cock agains the boy's prostate. Suddenly, Scott stood, Jackson rising with him. Scott managed to flip around, twisting on the dick as he acrobatically landed on the table next to him. Vaguely, something in each of their minds said that there was no way he could've done that if he wasn't in heat and wolfed out. Jackson placed the boy's legs on his shoulders as he fucked the boy's bubble butt. He noticed that Scott's pubes grew longer, too, when he wolfed out, taking on a diamond shape as they met with his happy trail. They then locked eyes, Scott's yellow fixated on Jackson's bright blue.

Jackson felt his stomach muscles clench and his balls tightened. His thrusts slowed, getting longer and more violent as his cum filled Scott's asshole. He made a whining sound as his desperate cock released into the ass that he'd been longing for all day. Finished, Jackson leaned forward, taking Scott's dick into his mouth. After a few short sucks, Scott's ready dick blew several loads into Jackson's mouth. With a wicked smile, Jackson pulled himself forward, kissing Scott. He released Scott's cum into the boy's mouth, pulling back to watch the bottom swallow his own jizz.

The pair looked around them. With Scott's open floorplan, they could see the living room, too. One wall had deep scratch marks down it, leading to the floor. There were scratch marks on several parts of the floor. Scott's shoes were ripped apart, having gotten torn apart at some point without either party noticing. Scott's clothes and Jackson's sunglasses were also tattered, strewn across the floor. Half of the couch was completely destroyed, the cushions having been torn apart and the frame snapped. Several deep patches of carpet were missing where the two had fucked along it. The kitchen tile was also scratched, and at some point the table had apparently cracked in half, splintering around the unaware fuckbuddies. Scott's hands and knees were rug burned, and his dark mop of hair was covered in sweat, as was the rest of his body. A pool of cum dripped from his ass onto the floor. There was a trail of sweat that followed their path across the rooms. No longer wolfed out, both boys brought their attention back to one another, smiling.

Jackson flipped around and Scott rose to his elbows as the front door was broken from its hinges. Derek and Stiles ran in, Derek half-way wolfed out, Stiles holding a zip-lock bag of mountain ash. Their eyes surveyed the destruction before finding the stunned pair on the floor in front of them. Both were covered in sweat, their abs contracting as they breathed heavily. Jackson's massive hard on was deflating, drooping down from his short-cropped, trimmed pubic hair to point at the floor. Scott was on his back, cum dripping from his as and streaming from the corner of his mouth, mixing with the sweat on one part of his dark hair. His deflating cock sat on his hard, tanned abs. "We...heard a howl," Stiles said, his face reddening as he took in the naked pair.

Unexpectedly, Derek's face broke out into a smirk. "I told the first heat was always the worst."


	3. Chapter 3

**AU in which the pack is a frat house, Derek is the president, and Stiles is VP**

"So, be honest, did anyone else just join Alpha Beta Omega to see the vice president's cock?" Matt asked, looking to his left and right at the other pledges around him. They were all lying on their backs on a couch in the living room of the Frat house, pants off and legs splayed in the air. Several of their holes winked as they eagerly awaited the hazing of the legendary vice president, Stiles.

"I think I did," Scott said with a blush, trying to rest his head on the back of the sofa, though the visor of his backwards baseball cap kept his head upright. He adjusted his grip on his thick, tanned thighs, keeping them spread wide open for Stiles' allegedly massive dick. His own considerable penis lay on the blue tank top covering his torso, already hard in anticipation. Danny observed the boy's member, thinking that he would be fine with something that big.

"Just how big is it supposed to be?" Danny asked, almost worried as his asshole involuntarily squeezed shut in fear. He suddenly felt exposed, being the only one who hadn't thought to wear a shirt, and therefore the only fully naked one.

"I heard it's supposed to be a freakin' foot, according to this guy in my anthropology class," Jackson said, feeling nervously excited. He wasn't used to being the bottom, but he had to try this. Everyone had heard the legend of how massive this cock was. Only those few pledges who made it through the first few rounds of hazing got to see it, though. He flexed his calf muscles, getting sore while sitting in only his expensive white t-shirt. He realized that he was the only boy on the couch who shaved all of his pubes. He was tempted to see if he was the only one who shaved his asshole as well, but couldn't see past the row of hairy legs.

"Really? Like, twelve whole inches?" Isaac said, shifting uncomfortably. At the end of the sofa, Isaac looked down the row. Everyone else had big dicks and clearly did some kind of manscaping. He knew going in that he would probably be the only virgin, but he didn't think to shave anything. In fact, it had never occurred to him, since nobody ever saw his body. Peering through his legs to the underwear on the floor in front of them, he also noticed that his were the only cheap-looking boxers among the stylish underwear. Again, since nobody ever saw them, it had never occurred to Isaac to bother buying nice ones. His virgin hole felt cold, exposed to the open. He was now second-guessing whether or not waiting for the legendary cock that his brother's friend had told him about was a good idea.

The chatter in the room was silenced as the door opened. Afternoon light filtered through the dingy windows, making the dirty little living room bright as a wiry little man stepped in. He was young and lean, with fairly short-cropped hair. He was wearing red basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt, both hanging loosely from his thin frame. Altogether, he wasn't what the pledges had expected of the legendary Stiles. Most of them assumed he was a big, muscular man with lots of hair, like the president, Derek.

Stiles surveyed this year's crop of fresh meat lying on the couch. At one end, there was a muscular, tanned boy with nice, hairless buttcheeks spreading to show off a hairy little hole. His dick was pretty big, at least seven and a half inches, laying tanned and hard on his abs. Next to him was an even bigger, tanner boy, with a hairless hole, which had obviously been used several times before. He was totally naked, with dark nipples and an equally dark ballsack. His cock was growing in size, stretching across his hard abs. A pale boy was next to him, totally hairless on his balls, hole, and ass. He was very well-groomed, and could've passed for a very provocative model in his designer t-shirt. The boy lying next to him was somewhat less groomed, with a cheap green shirt with long sleeves, and balls that looked like they were usually shaven, but hadn't been in a while. His wet, hairy hole was tensed in anticipation. Next to him, a very nervous looking boy stared down his askew black t-shirt. He looked as if he'd never shaven his body before, with hair on his hole and genitals.

Wordlessly, Stiles ceased his appraisal, moving to the first boy in line. He picked up the black Underarmour boxer-briefs lying within a pair of shorts in front of him. Earlier, the boys had been instructed to take off their pants, shoes, and underwear, and leave them in front of the sofa where they landed. Stiles looked at the boxers, and noticed a little white cum stain on the inside of the crotch. Smiling, he shoved the material into the boy's willing mouth. He moved on to the next boy, picking up the pink and white Hawaiian print briefs. He rolled his eyes, shoving them into the Danny's mouth. As he picked up Jackson's underwear, he paused to look at it. It took him a moment to realize that the straps of black material formed a thong. Laughing outright, he pushed it into the boy's perfect lips. He quickly shoved Matt's short red boxer-briefs into his mouth, feeling the boy was too eager for his attention. He paused at Isaac, surprised as he picked up the cotton material. The big, cheap plaid underwear was worn and pleated, with a small hole between the legs and wide leg holes. Clearly, these had come in bulk from a department store. Judging by the curly-haired boy's clothes, he wasn't poor, but his boxers looked like something a straight boy would wear, if even that. Had he not heard about Stiles' awesome cock? Did he honestly think he was just rushing a regular fraternity? Stiles didn't feel comfortable fucking someone who didn't want it. But the excited, nervous anticipation in the boy's eyes convinced him.

He dropped the cheap underwear, smiling as the boy looked confused. Stiles then pushed his basketball shorts to his ankles, pulling his white jockstrap with it. He put the sweaty jock in Isaac's smiling mouth, and backed up to look at the boys. "Now you won't make too much noise," Stiles said with a grin as he looked at the underwear-filled mouths. All eyes were on his cock. Soft, his cock was already eight inches, bigger than any of the pledges'. His low-hanging balls sagged further down than any of theirs, still stopping short of the cock's head. All of the pledges realized that the rumors were completely true.

Stiles flipped the hem of his shirt behind his head, revealing his hard abs as he stroked his massive member. Quickly, his dick rose to its hard twelve inches. The boy's all watched in awe as he walked over to Scott, hard dick leading the way. He lined up with Scott's hole, slowly working his cock in as Scott moaned into his boxer-briefs. Resting Scott's hairy calves on his shoulders, Stiles worked his cock in and out of the hole. Scott screamed in ecstasy, biting down on the underwear in his mouth as his hands grabbed at the couch beneath him. Stiles' massive dick pummeled the boy's prostate, and Scott's hand eventually found its way to his hard cock. His own balls slapped his thighs as he jerked his cock, and Stiles' balls slapped the boy's fat cheeks, filling the room with noise as four pairs of eyes stared hungrily at the pair. Finally, Scott arched his back, his dark nipples exposed through the armholes of his tank as his dick squirted a huge load of cum onto his shirt.

Scott whimpered slightly as Stiles pulled out, dropping the tanned legs to the ground as he moved on to Danny. Testing the waters, Stiles roughly slid a dry finger into Danny, feeling how tight the boy's well-used hole was. Backing up, Stiles sat on a coffee table across from the couch. "Come sit on this," he said to Danny, pointing at his massive dick. Danny obediently stood, walking over to the member before turning his back on it and lowering himself down. He held his breath while he felt the huge cock enter him, finally letting go as he felt his ass make contact with Stiles' full bush of light-colored pubes. He jumped up and down on the cock, feeling it ram his prostate inside of him as he jacked his own cock. Somehow, he felt even more exposed, being the only totally naked one, and now getting his ass fucked as he jerked off in front of four other guys, even if their legs were in the air. He blushed watching the eight eyes staring back at him as he took it up the ass, totally naked in front of them. The exhilaration turned him on even more, however, and eventually he came on his own chest, a good glob of jizz hitting him on the cheek. Stiles stood, toppling the naked boy over as he removed his dick from the hole. Danny crawled next to Scott, who was now taking off his cum-covered shirt, and sat on the couch next to him. Neither of them returned their legs above their heads, now both just watching, naked as they removed the underwear from their mouths.

Stiles looked over Jackson again before grabbing his hairless pelvis and pulling him of the couch. His naked ass hit the hardwood floor with a smack, and Stiles flipped the boy over, arranging him to his liking. Now Jackson had his knees on the floor, bent over the couch with his head in the cushions. Grabbing hold of his narrow, pale waist, Stiles lined his enormous cock up with the boy's hairless hole and mercilessly rammed into it, hearing the boy beneath him squeal in a mixture of delight and pain. He continued to pull almost all the way out and ram into the boy's smooth hole. He grabbed the neck of the designer t-shirt, using it as a handle as he rhythmically pummeled the boy's prostate. Both of Jackson's hands were being used to brace himself against the couch cushions as he moaned through the dirty thong and into the piece of furniture. Jackson's screams reached a crescendo as Stiles finally pulled his long cock out of the hole. Jackson backed up, revealing his wet cock and a big cum stain on the couch. The boys arched to look at the feat; he'd made Jackson cum without touching his dick. Taking the thong from his mouth, Jackson removed his now-ripped t-shirt, using the expensive tatters to wipe off his cock before sitting down between Danny and Matt.

Stiles looked down at Matt's asshole. The boy had a grin on his mouth through the red boxer-briefs, and was looking hopefully at Stiles. Too hopefully, Stiles decided. Dragging the boy off the couch, Stiles set Matt up on his knees, sitting in front of the huge cock. Stiles pulled the underwear out of the boy's mouth, tossing it aside. Seeming almost confused, Matt took the giant dick into his little mouth, filling it. He almost immediately started to gag as the foot-long penis filled his mouth, snaking into his throat. Matt worked his dick with his hand as Stiles pushed his head onto his cock. Everyone watched Stiles' lithe abs as he pushed the boy further onto his cock. He pushed Matt deep onto his cock, watching his face turn purple before removing it. He did it twice more, jamming his hard on deep into the eager boy's throat. He then took either side of Matt's face and began skullfucking the boy, using his mouth to please his cock. Stiles looked down in time to see the head of matt's little cock explode, spewing cum all over his hand, arm, and shirt. Stiles pulled out, moving on as the boy stood, wobbling over to the couch as he pulled his wet shirt off to wipe down his arm. "How did our asses taste?" Jackson whispered to the boy with a cocky laugh, which Danny and Scott both joined in on. Matt made a face at them.

A rush of emotions went through Isaac as he met eyes with the legendary Stiles. He was nervous, scared, excited, happy, elated, horny, and had a strange sensation of finally getting something that he'd been waiting years for. He found himself worried as Stiles pulled the underwear from Isaac's mouth. Was he going to give a blowjob, too? Somehow, Isaac thought that it seemed an unsatisfactory way to lose his virginity. He was surprised as Stiles leaned further between the boy's aching legs, kissing him in his dry mouth. One of Stiles' long fingers ran the length of the boy's face, tracing his jawline down to his neck, and continuing down his torso, finally tracing the light touch down between his legs. Through the thick hair, he gently rubbed the asshole, continuing kissing the boy while he pushed slightly into the hole, just deep enough to confirm his suspicions. The boy was a virgin.

Stiles pulled back, smiling. He couldn't remember ever having had sex with a virgin. It'd been years since his first time. At this point, he assumed most people had lost their virginity. Gently, he placed his twelve thick inches against the hole. "Tell me if I'm going too fast," he said, light and sweet as he smiled down at the boy. Isaac nervously nodded before looking back down to his pelvis. Stiles placed the boy's ankles on his shoulders, slowly working the tip of his dick into the tight hole. Isaac idly fondled his own cock as he nervously watched, enjoying the feeling of being filled. He whimpered slightly as Stiles continued to slowly push his penis into the boy's hole, though he wasn't sure if the sound was out of pleasure or pain. Slowly and gently, Stiles continued to push until his light pubic hair intermingled with the dark curls between the boy's legs. Isaac smiled broadly as he measured his breathing, enjoying the pleasure and trying to minimize the pain. His cock grew to it's full pale six inches, raising from the dark mass of hair. To his surprised, Stiles reached down and fondled his cock while he tenderly gyrated within the hole, getting him used to the motion. He stroked the six inches while gingerly pulling out of the boy a bit and pushing back in. He worked a slow rhythm, stimulating the prostate in increasing increments as he pulled out more and more, allowing the boy to acclimate. Eventually, he was fucking the boy in earnest, jacking the hot cock in his hand as he brushed the prostate within. The tight hole squeezed his cock tighter as Isaac arched his back, moaning beneath Stiles' touch. The boy removed his twelve inches quickly, jumping down to get his mouth on the cock before it blew. He sucked on the dick while he fondled Isaac's balls, stimulating his prostate from the outside with his thumb. A huge load of cum filled his mouth, almost making him cough as Isaac moaned loudly, his big eyes closed.

Stiles swallowed the load as he pulled back, watching the boy come down from the moment of pure ecstasy. Isaac was clearly satisfied, happy that his expectations had been exceeded. He took off his shirt, though only really to match the other four boys. Stiles stood, looking down at the five naked boys lying on the couch in front of him. He stroked his big dick a few times, smiling. "Alright, come and get it," he said, taking his hand off. The pledges hesitated for a moment before jumping from the couch, eagerly surrounding his cock.

Before any of them could reach the cock, the door slammed open again. Derek stepped in, muscular and taut in a white tank top and black sweatpants. "Oh no you don't," he said, making his way behind Stiles and grabbing him forcefully by the hair. "Not before I've had my turn."

With that, he dropped his sweatpants, revealing an eight inch boner. Though not as long as Stiles', it was undoubtedly thicker; it looked to be about four inches in diameter. The five boys gasped, unaware that they'd been in the presence of such a huge cock since they started their hazing. Taking off his tank, Derek shoved Stiles forward, so that the boy's hands were against the wall. Roughly pulling apart the boy's asscheeks, he revealed the tight hole, plunging his tongue into it. Stiles moaned, and he quickly withdrew his tongue, spitting on the hole and using one hand to line his dick up. The other hand grabbed Stiles' hair as he plunged into the hole. The pledges, urged on by Stiles' loud scream of pleasure, circled around his cock, each stimulating it in some way. Scott worked the head, swallowing it and pleasuring the sensitive underside with his skilled tongue. Matt worked on trying to fit the hairy balls into his mouth. Danny and Jackson each worked on either side of his long cock, one licking up one side while the other licked down the other side. Sliding between Stiles' legs, Isaac used his tongue to stimulate Stiles' prostate from the outside, licking the shaved area between his ass and balls. He could feel the massive cock pushing against the prostate as he licked. Stiles moaned louder and louder, every part of him being stimulated as Derek pinched his nipples with his free hand.

Derek commanded the pledges back, leaving Stiles' dick unattended as his cries reached a climax. His dick squirted load after load of hot cum on the boys' eager faces, chests, and shoulders. Derek finished at the same time, pulling out to cover his own chest and Stiles' back and ass with thick ropes of cum. They all sat still for a moment, unsure what to do next. Isaac took the lead, licking a glob of jizz from Stiles' plump asscheek. Matt licked a drip that was about to fall from Derek's thick hard on. Suddenly, everyone in the Frat house began licking each other clean, tasting each other's bodies as they ate the President's and Vice President's cum.

Once everyone was clean, Stiles and Derek stood side-by-side, naked. Their impressive dicks swung between their legs, Stiles' still long while flaccid, Derek's still two inches thick while soft. They looked down at the tangle of naked boys on the floor, covered in each other's spit. Together, they said "Welcome to pack, Alpha Beta Omegas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you ever do a threeway?" Danny asked out of the blue.

"What?" Scott responded, caught off guard. He and Danny were walking up the driveway, having just come back to Derek's old house for a quick romp. They couldn't fuck at either of their houses, since neither of their parents worked that night. Scott had gotten permission after Derek left the house that he and Danny could use it as a place for a quickie. Lately, they'd been spending a lot of their time there.

"You know, add another guy into the mix? Nothing serious, just someone for fun," Danny said, his face getting red as he tried to suggest the kink to his boyfriend. "Not that you're getting stale or anything. I mean, God knows I can't get enough of that." With that, he grabbed Scott's perky bubble butt, feeling its warmth through the jeans.

Scott considered the question for a moment. "Yeah, if it was the right guy, I think that'd be kind of hot. You know, just once or twice," Scott said, looking up into Danny's face and smiling lopsidedly.

"Cool," Danny said, a smile twisting his lips upward and making his dimples deepen as he tried to avoid Scott's gaze. He was really happy that Scott had said yes, but still kind of embarrassed.

As they stepped through the front door, Scott stopped his boyfriend with a hand on his chest. They stood in silence for a moment as Scott sniffed the air, Danny rapidly getting nervous as he considered the possibilities. He wished that he could smell what the other boy's wolf senses could pick up. His anxiety melted when Scott turned around, a shit-eating grin on his face. It was clear that whatever he was smelling, he was catching someone doing something private.

He pressed his fingers to his lips, motioning for Danny to be quiet as he led the taller boy up the stairs, to one of the old rooms. The door was already opened, and the pair could see in from the hallway. Isaac was sitting in front of a new-looking table with his back to the hallway, his laptop opened in front of him, providing the only light in the room. It took Danny a moment to realize what was so funny, then he saw what had Scott stifling giggles. Isaac's basketball shorts and underwear were around his ankles.

Danny now noticed the action that was taking place. Isaac's hand was busily working on his lap, moving up and down. Clearly, they'd caught the boy jacking off. He must have been really into it, since he didn't hear or smell either of them yet. Danny noticed that he also had earbuds in his ears, so that probably accounted for some of the distraction.

Quietly, Scott motioned for Danny to continue following him as he crept further into the room. Danny nervously followed, doing his best to move silently while suppressing his laughs. Isaac began to turn around, now obviously sensing the presence of the other two. But he was too late. Before the boy could react, Scott reached down and pulled the shorts and underwear from his ankles as Danny grabbed the laptop from the table, popping the earbuds from the jack. A look of confusion, embarrassment, and overstimulation crossed Isaac's face quickly as the other two laughed.

"Dammit, Scott, I didn't think anyone else would be here," Isaac said, using his arms to cover his hard on as he looked up at the boy from his chair.

"I guess you were wrong," Scott said, smirking as he grabbed the boy's t-shirt from his shoulders. Isaac had slipped his arms out of the holes so that it was only sitting on his neck, making it easy for Scott to take. He now sat in front of the two boys, totally naked and rapidly reddening as he used both hands to cover up his boner.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to do?" Isaac asked, trying to get up only to be pushed back onto the chair by his senior wolf. "It's hard keeping your urges under control. You guys have each other, Derek has Stiles..."

Scott laughed, like a big brother teasing his younger sibling. "And poor Isaac only has his hand."

"Well not everybody-" Isaac stopped short. "Do you smell that?"

Both boys turned to look at a distracted Danny. The boy was staring intently at the computer, scrolling down occasionally. "Arrrousal," Isaac laughed, rolling the r.

Scott went over to his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder as he instinctively rubbed the taller boy's hard on through his pants. Danny was reading something on the computer. Scott pushed Isaac back into the chair when he tried to get up, then started reading what Danny was so turned on by. Apparently, it was a story about two guys named Stanny and Scoot, who live in a big house with a man servant named Izzy. They make Izzy clean everything in the nude, and then do all kinds of kinky things with him before stuffing his ass with both of their dicks. Quickly scanning through the document, the boys get the gist of the story by the end. That's when they both noticed the author's name: Lahey92.

"_You _wrote this?" Scott asked incredulously, turning to the deeply red Isaac.

"I didn't think you would ever..." Isaac mumbled, trailing off as he looked away. Suddenly, Danny was behind him, lifting his arms behind his head. His eyes bulged as his hands were forced away from his genitals, exposing him to Scott, who had wheeled around to stand in front of the boy.

Scott took in the body for a moment, running his eyes over the curly armpit hairs, the tight pecs with dark nipples, the even curlier pubes, and his still semi-erect penis. The longer Scott watched, the harder Isaac got. Scott licked his finger and, taking a cue from Isaac's story, reached between his legs, probing until his finger found the boy's hairless asshole. Isaac gasped as he was suddenly penetrated.

As Scott worked another finger in, Danny let go of Isaac's arms, though the boy didn't dare drop them from behind his head. Danny slid his hands down the defined pecs, landing on the puffy brown nipples. He squeezed them in his fingers, pulling until he heard the boy whimper slightly under his touch. Then Scott removed his fingers from between the boy's legs, and Danny manhandled him, pushing him up and bending him over the desk. He complied wordlessly as Scott stuck his tongue into the boy's hole, stripping himself to his underwear while he ate the tight hole. The older wolf probed the boy's prostate with his tongue, eliciting a shudder which caused his ass cheeks to jiggle. The nearly naked Scott smiled as he worked his tongue deeper into the boy, grabbing the boy's butt with each hand and spreading it even further. Meanwhile, Danny worked his way between the wall and the table, so that he was right in front of Isaac's line of sight.

While Scott worked the boy's ass, Danny began a strip tease. He started by gyrating his hips, moving to the sounds of Isaac's moans of pleasure. Hooking his thumbs under the hem of his green and white striped t-shirt, he slowly played with it, pulling the edge of his shirt up enough to reveal his abs slowly as he worked his hips. His dark muscles flexed as his body moved in time with the even moaning of the younger wolf, teasingly being revealed inch by inch as Danny pulled the hem higher and higher. Reaching his pecs, Danny skillfully flipped his shirt off, still dancing to the music of Isaac's pleasure. As he was serviced from behind and teased from the front, Isaac's hand drifted to his aching cock, jiggling his hairy, low hanging balls as he gave it a few good jerks. Scott swatted the boy's hand away from his own member, denying his pleasure as he continued to make out with his hole.

Danny moved on to his jeans, undoing the belt and quickly snapping it out of the loops, cracking it like a whip above Isaac's head. Dropping the leather number, he popped the button and slowly slid the zipper down, revealing more and more of his hot pink underwear with white piping. His pink bulge popped out of his tight pants when he finally slid the zipper all the way down, the package standing out from his hips as they grinded in front of the aching boy. He then spun around, slowly working the waist of his pants down his ass. His perky cheeks pressed hard against the pink material as Danny exposed his ass inch by inch. A hint of his crack stuck out from the underwear, exposing more of his ass as his hips moved. Once his pants were past his butt, he quickly dropped them to the floor, leaving him in only his pink briefs.

Turning back around, Danny dropped low to the ground, working his socks, shoes, and jeans off of his ankles as he crouched, continuing to move his hips in a strip tease. Once he got them off, he spread his legs wide as he prepared to stand, making the leg holes of his stretch. Both wolves noticed a strong scent coming from the leg holes before the boy stood; Danny had cum in his briefs. The scent was somewhat old, probably from when he was reading Isaac's fic, yet Danny was already hard again.

Scott removed his tongue from the well-lubricated hole, letting the boy's ass cheeks slap back into place as he went to stand at the boy's side. Danny scooted around the table, joining Scott at his side. Isaac turned, still on his knees, to face the two nearly-nude men's pelvises. Though he hadn't noticed while the boy was behind him, he now saw that Scott's unlikely underwear. The blue material rose low on his hips, exposing a full bush of dark pubes and snaking into his crack to form a thong. Furthermore, the blue material was a transparent mesh. It was apparent that Scott had planned on getting lucky with Danny when he dressed before their date.

With all of the care and attention of opening a present on Christmas morning, Isaac hungrily tore both pairs of underwear down to the boy's ankles. He went first to Scott's tanned nine inches, immediately plunging the hard on deep into his throat. As he worked the cock with his mouth, his hand wandered to his own dick, stroking himself. Scott rose his tanned foot and lightly kicked the boy in his low hanging nuts, making Isaac gag on the cock in his throat. "Don't touch yourself until we say so, boy," Danny sneered, reciting the story that Isaac had written. Scott pulled his wet dick out of the boy's mouth and smacked his face with it, leaving a trail of precum and spit across his cheek.

Isaac moved on to Danny's darker seven and a half inches, swallowing it until he felt the fuzz of the boy's manicured pubes against his nose. He got down on all fours as Danny got onto his knees, abs flexed while his dick got sucked. Meanwhile, Scott kneeled down, lining his long cock up with the boy's asshole. With both his dick and the hole lubricated with spit, he was able to go balls deep with relative ease, eliciting only a gargled moan from the boy. He moved back and forth, pumping the cock behind him and in front of him in tandem as he was spit roasted by the tanned boys.

Danny pulled out, moaning as he pumped his dick a few times before it squirted onto Isaac's face, some of it getting tangled in the boy's curly hair. Isaac licked the cock clean, eating the last few beads of cum from the head before it began to deflate. Danny squatted in front of the boy's face, presenting his asshole to be licked while Scott finished up. Isaac complied, working the hairless hole with his tongue. Scott finally came as well, grabbing the boy's pale shoulders and leaning against him as he pumped into his body, releasing loads of hot cum. Scott continued hugging onto the boy's back for a few moments afterwards as Danny began collecting his clothes. Scott pulled his long, sticky cock out of the boy's ass and smacked the cheeks with it a few times, leaving another sticky trail across his cheeks. He began clothing himself while Isaac waited patiently on all fours.

Danny grabbed Isaac's arms after he finished dressing himself, and Scott took the cue, enacting the scene from the story by grabbing onto his legs. Together, they hoisted the boy onto the table, flipping him onto his back. Scott arranged his legs, and then the two boyfriends stood at the end of the table, fully clothed as they admired their handiwork. Isaac lay on his back, his arms behind his head to expose his hairy pits and defined, hairless chest while his hairy legs hoisted into the air so that his asshole was exposed, slowly leaking jizz as his hard on stuck straight out, pointing at the ceiling from the curly pubic hair. Isaac's cheeks reddened as he looked down his body, past his erection, and through his legs at the two smug men.

"Okay," Scott said, smirking. "Now you can touch yourself."

Isaac complied, his balls flapping wildly against his legs as he went to town on his aching seven inch cock. Cum continued to leak from his asshole, even more heavily now as his hole contracted and expanded while the boy masturbated. Scott and Danny continued to watch, feigning detachment to stay true to the story while trying to cover up their arousal. After only a few moments, Isaac's face and chest reddened and his tight, pale abs contracted as a load of jizz came flying from his cock, hitting him on the chest. A trickle ran down his pec and into his curly, hairy pit. The entire room reeked of cum, sweat, and sex, even to the human in the group.

Isaac sat up, cum running down his chest and face as it continued to come from his hole and leak from the head of his deflating boner. "Thanks guys," he said, forcing himself to look his friends in the eyes despite his almost embarrassing situation.

"Don't mention it," Danny said with a wink, his dimples flashing as he smiled.

"Just keep writing that, and we'll keep helping you find...inspiration," Scott said, rustling his hand through the naked boy's curly, cum laden hair before the two went out of the door, leaving Isaac naked and covered in jizz, thinking up future plots.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU in which Jackson works at an underwear store and doesn't know any other characters**

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Stiles said nervously. "I mean, they aren't that bad."

Scott lifted the hem of Stiles' shirt and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them from his hip into better view to accent his point. "Don't you wanna impress Isaac? Maybe he'll notice you in the locker room, now. But these are fine, if you want to die a virgin. Seriously, Stiles, how much did these cost?"

Stiles' face turned even redder as he glanced at the people walking by on the street, embarrassed to have his hip exposed. "I dunno," he said, "maybe two dollars?"

"Two dollars!?" Scott said, pulling the cheap material further out of his pants to better examine them, and further expose the boy's pale skin. "Stiles, it's time for an upgrade."

When he saw the edge of his pubic hair exposed, Stiles ripped his underwear from Scott's hand. "Fine, let's go in," Stiles said, angrily pushing the glass door open.

The underwear store was basically what Stiles expected, consisting of a small room with racks of underwear lining the walls and weaving small aisles, a counter with a cash register, and a row of doors leading to small changing stalls. Only a few patrons were wandering around the store, looking at the rows of colorful underpants in all shapes and sizes. A bored-looking cashier in khaki shorts and a red polo stood behind the counter; both Scott and Stiles had seen him around school a few times. His name tag said Jackson.

Stiles followed Scott's lead, walking through the aisles and taking the various kinds of underwear that were handed to him. His cheeks reddened as the pile got higher, looking at the things that Scott expected him to try on. Some of them weren't much more than a few strings. When they finally got through the entire display of underwear, Stiles had four pairs. Just as they were asking the clerk to unlock the door to the fitting room, Scott's jaw dropped. He picked up a silver thong made of some material that looked almost like rubber, but was soft to the touch. The overall effect was something shiny and silver, but clingy enough to leave nothing to the imagination. "I have to try these on," Scott said with a smile, picking up the silver one as well as gold and bronze.

"But how will I know what looks good?" Stiles whined. "I'm not even sure how to put all of these on."  
"Er, not to be too forward," Jackson, the cashier, chimed in, "but I would be happy to lend an opinion. I end up doing that a lot, so I think I have a pretty well developed sense for these things."

"Perfect," Scott said with a smile, disappearing into one of the stalls.

"I'll wait here," Jackson said reassuringly, standing by the door as Stiles nervously went into one of the stalls.

"Should I keep on- erm, I mean..." Stiles muttered through the door, confused.

"You can leave on as much as you like," Jackson said professionally.

"Oh just take it all off," Scott yelled to the boy. "Stop being such a wimp."

Stiles turned red as he stripped totally naked, feeling almost aroused at the knowledge that nothing separated him from the outside but one large wall and three shorter ones. He could stretch to see over or crouch to see under them, probably for security reasons. Blushing at the thought of peeking at his best friend naked, he picked up the first pair. They were fairly normal; a pair of red briefs with little Marvel comic strips on them. He slipped them on, smiling. They did look cute, showing off his slender figure instead of making him look gawky, like the boxers usually did. Turning around, he noticed that he actually had a nice ass as well. He stepped out of the stall, feeling confident and sexy as he showed off his underwear to Jackson.

"These are nice," the clerk said, watching the boy spin. "The red looks good with your complexion, and the fit frames your legs and torso nicely. And the print is fun and kind of nerdy."

Stiles smiled, satisfied as he went back into the stall, taking off the briefs and putting on the next pair. The sign above the display for this pair called them 'sport briefs.' Stiles' feelings of embarrassment returned as he looked at himself. He'd never particularly considered himself sexy, but these made him look the part. They were a dark orange, and rose high on his legs, accentuating his package (which looked surprisingly big) while covering his entire ass. He stepped out, feeling a little more awkward than last time as his exposed body was evaluated by the cute clerk.

"Oh, wow," Jackson said as he watched the boy turn, showing off the skimpier underwear. "These are a totally different effect. They're more... sexy."

Stiles nodded and quickly ran into the changing stall, deciding to buy them. If someone as attractive as Jackson thought they made him look sexy, there was no way he'd give them up. The next pair didn't feel quite right as he slid them on. He was hesitant in the first place about trying on a thong, and this black pair made him feel somehow wrong. The back felt fine, with the material sliding pleasantly into his crack, but the front felt too big, yet it rose low on his pelvis, exposing some pubic hair. He stepped out, fighting the urge to cover himself.

"Hmm, these aren't quite right," Jackson said, standing to look at the boy as he did a quick spin around. "They need to be tighter and higher in the pouch." Jackson grabbed the waistband, his hand grazing through the boy's pubes, and pulled up. The material stretched around his balls and pulled on the portion wedged into his ass. Jackson grabbed the boy's sack with the other hand. "A better pair would fit more like this, accentuating your-"

Jackson stopped short, realizing he was fondling the cute customer that had agreed to give him a show. Ripping his hands away from the boy, he turned red. "Well anyway, don't you have one more pair?"

Again, Stiles nodded as he went into the stall, taking off the thong and putting it in a corner. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He was red from head to toe, the feeling of the hot boy's hands on his skin still burning. His cock had grown a bit, plumping out from the pleasurable closeness. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate as he picked up the next pair. They were even smaller, and had some strange piece of metal on them. He had no idea where any of the various strings went, much less what to do with the metal bit. "Uhm, Scott, how do I put these on?" Stiles yelled from the stall.

"Hang on, I'm naked at the moment," Scott yelled back. "Uhm, Jackson, was it? Could you help him?"

Before Stiles could protest, the model-like boy was in the tiny room. Stiles covered his cock with one hand, handing over the underwear for inspection to the clerk. "Oh, yeah, people have problems with these sometimes," Jackson said, arranging the little straps of teal material. He bent down and stretched out one leg hole, which Stiles stepped into, then the next. Jackson rose them half way up the boy's thighs before the boy realized that he would have to expose himself. Reluctantly, Stiles withdrew his hand. Jackson pulled the underwear up, stretching one string into the boy's pale ass. Stiles could've sworn he felt a gentle caress on his ass cheek, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, Jackson grabbed Stiles' cock and balls in his hand, squeezing his half-hard cock through the circle of metal. Stiles was speechless, his body turning a shade of red darker than he'd ever turned before.

"It's called a cock ring," Jackson explained, noticing the boy's reaction. He pulled a pouch of material over the boy's exposed half-boner. "It keeps the blood from leaving your dick."

Stiles, still stunned, turned and looked at himself in the mirror. His pale body was deeply red, with his cock straining against the teal material covering it, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and his pubes totally exposed. He looked at the clothed boy standing close behind him, and saw that his blue eyes taking in the nearly-naked boy's form hungrily. Then Stiles noticed the boner tenting his khaki shorts. With a smile, Stiles turned around.

"So what do you think of them?" he asked the clerk, giving a quick turn around. "Are these any good?"

"Er, yeah, definitely," he said, looking up and down the lithe form. Stiles' stomach plummeted as he took the first step, unzipping Jackson's pants.

"So what do you wear, since you work here?" he asked, unbuttoning the khakis. To his surprise, Jackson wasn't wearing any underwear at all. His long cock sprang out from his pants, pointing at Stiles. The boy grabbed the hot meat, giving the seven cut inches a few good jerks. Jackson moaned under the boy's touch, his nerves sending shocks through his body. He leaned against the door, unable to stay standing while the pale boy stroked him. Scott crouched down, peering from under the wall between their stalls. His brown eyes widened as he saw the erotic scene taking place in front of him.

"Damn Stiles, you look good," Scott said, looking at his best friend in the skimpy underwear. "Need some help?"  
Stiles grinned at him mischievously. Scott took this as an invitation, sliding into the next stall. When he stood, his hard cock was already tenting the bronze thong, every line and vein visible through the metallic material. He set about removing Jackson's shirt, pulling the ugly red polo over his head and tossing it in the pile of Stiles' clothing. Stiles repositioned himself and everyone else in the tiny stall, moving so that he was on his knees, back pressed against the door. Jackson was facing him, his dick in the boy's mouth. Behind him, with his back pressed against the far wall, Scott was on his knees, pressed against Jackson's back with his face buried in the boy's ass. Scott pulled the pants off of the boy's ankles, tossing them aside as he pressed his tongue harder into the hole. Jackson moaned as his prostate and cock were both stimulated by the boy's mouths. Stiles deep-throated the dick, barely managing to catch his breath between thrusts. Jackson continued to press harder and harder into the boy's mouth, caught up in the dual sensations as he thrust backwards onto Scott's tongue and forward into Stiles' mouth. Eventually, Scott's tongue was replaced by his fingers, probing the prostate as he swung back, then teasing his hole as he thrust into Stiles. Stiles pressed his back harder and harder against the door, his breath getting more difficult to keep up. It was like he was being skullfucked by Jackson, and the more he pulled back, the harder the clerk pushed.

Suddenly, the door gave way. The three boys tumbled out, one on top of the other, before rolling off of each other. They stared up at two boys as Danny and Isaac stared down at them. The pair was shocked at the site before them; three guys from school were lying on the ground, Scott's fingers up Jackson's asshole, and Jackson's cock wet with Stiles' spit. Jackson was naked, and the other two were hard in very skimpy underwear.

Stiles immediately turned red when he saw that Isaac was watching him, nearly naked as he gave head to some guy. Scott took a different view of the situation, glad the boy he'd been flirting with could see him in such a hot situation. The entire reason that the two had come was so that Scott could impress Danny and Stiles could impress Isaac. Then both boys noticed their crushs' hard ons. Danny and Isaac had both been listening in on the hot scene, rubbing themselves through their pants.

Scott pulled his fingers from Jackson's ass, getting up to kneel in front of Danny. He pulled the boy's pants and underwear down, revealing his seven and a half inch boner before shoving it in his mouth. Stiles watched for a moment before following suit with Isaac. Both recipients seemed too shocked to respond. Jackson, feeling left out, crawled between the pair of cocksuckers. He flipped the black material off of Stiles' hard cock, slowly impaling himself on it after the boy turned his body to the side. Leaning forward, Jackson pulled down the bronze thong, eating the boy's hard, tanned dick. Now Isaac and Danny were standing next to each other, getting their cocks sucked by Stiles and Scott, whose bodies were turned to the side so that Jackson could impale himself on their cocks, creating a sort of U shape of fucking.

Jackson came first, rubbing his hard on while he forced Stiles' dick against his prostate. His load of jizz sank into the cheap carpeting. Shortly thereafter, Stiles came in the boy's tight ass, spurting loads into him. Jackson slipped the stick cock out of his used asshole, focusing on Scott now. Scott quickly came into the boy's throat, now that all of Jackson's attention was on his cock. He was deep throating the boy, so Jackson never even tasted the hot loads as they dropped into his stomach. Isaac and Danny came at the same time, filling their boys' mouths with cum as they shuddered.

All five boys collapsed on the floor, breathing hard but smiling in their various states of undress. Scott, who was lying with his head on Danny's broad chest, looked up at the boy. "So... you wanna go out sometime?" he asked with a laugh.

Danny laughed in return. "Of course," he said, sliding a hand down the boy's muscled back to his smooth bubble butt, grabbing a handful.

Isaac, who was lying face-to-face with Stiles, his hand on the boy's creamy, exposed hip, smiled as well. "You think that you'd want to go out with me sometime?" he asked, actually seeming almost nervous despite the intimacy that they'd just shared.

Stiles blushed again, the ruddy color reaching down his chest. "Definitely," he muttered, almost embarrassed.

"Jackson," a voice buzzed from the changing room. The naked boy scrambled over to where his pants lay.

"Yes sir?" he said into the radio clipped to his khakis.

"Can I see you in my office for a moment?" the voice said in a tone that conveyed controlled anger.

"Right away, sir," Jackson said, gathering his clothes.

"And Jackson," the voice buzzed once again, "don't bother changing."

All five boys looked at the radio. Jackson's stomach dropped as the other four giggled behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the underwear store AU kind of turned into a two-shot. Deal with it.**

Jackson nervously opened the door behind the counter, totally naked except for his black converse and shaking with nerves. "See you at school on Monday!" Scott called playfully from the door as he, Stiles, Isaac, and Danny left to plan their first double date, each carrying his complimentary pair of underwear at Jackson's expense.

Stepping into the office, he suddenly felt totally exposed. All of the sexual feeling had left his body, despite the fact that his cock was still rock hard, and a bit of cum was running from his ass down his leg. He wished that the manager wasn't so hot, since the entire totally naked and embarrassed thing wouldn't get to him as much. But knowing that the sexy man had watched him get fucked, and now having to stand in front of him, naked, hard, and ashamed, made everything significantly more difficult.

"Mr. Whittemore," Derek said, turning around in his spinning chair to face the boy as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" Jackson said, avoiding eye contact, but also avoiding looking down at his cock, which was pointing at his manager from his flat, hairless pelvis.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" Derek asked, putting his elbows on the desk and resting his head on top of them. His biceps bulged in the small sleeves of the tacky red polo.

"I- I don't..." Jackson started, unsure of what to say. He settled for adjusting his weight to the other foot, trying to point his seven inches in another direction. In doing so, he realized that he also gave the manager a better view of his dick.

"I assume you know why you're in here, Jackson," Derek said, looking up and down the boy's taut, pale form.

"Yes sir," Jackson squeeked, moving his hands in front of his pelvis to try and cover himself. He merely succeeded in pushing his cock down for a moment before it sprang back, hitting him on his hard abs and making his hairless ball sack jiggle. He returned his hands to his sides.

"Jackson, you have to know that this is improper conduct for an employee of our store," Derek said, leaning forward and looking at the boy earnestly. Jackson couldn't help noticing that the man's eyes seemed to flick down toward his pelvis fairly regularly.

"Yes sir, I know, and I apologize," Jackson said.

"I don't want to fire you, Jackson," Derek said. The word made the boy's stomach drop, and he wished he at least had the defense of clothing, or even just not being erect, so that he could leave with some dignity. "But I'm going to have to punish you somehow."

"I understand, sir," Jackson said as Derek stood up from behind his desk.

The man walked over to the boy, his steps short and clipped. He stopped right next to him, facing him from the side. Jackson gasped as the man slid a finger up the boy's leg, continuing all the way to the dripping head of his cock. "I mean, we can't have our employees running around without underwear," Derek said, licking the precum from his finger.

"W-what?" Jackson said, daring to look into the man's smirking face.

"I saw you weren't wearing any underwear when that boy took your pants off," Derek said, matter-of-factly as he ran a hand down the boy's creamy, smooth back, landing at his tight ass cheeks. "We sell underwear, Jackson. You can't be going commando."

Jackson smirked back, now. "So how are you gonna punish me?" Jackson asked.

"Well for starters," Derek replied, "I'm going to have to do a daily underwear check. You know, to make sure."

"That sounds fair," Jackson said with a smile.

"I may even have to pick some out for you," Derek said, now working a finger into the boy's crack.

"Okay," Jackson said, breathless with anticipation.

"But for now," Derek said, reaching a finger into the boy's asshole, "I think I'm just gonna have to fuck you." He pushed the boy hard, making him land on the desk, bent over with his legs spread. His balls dangled between his open thighs, and his hairless hole was slightly exposed to the world.

Derek swung around to the other side of the desk so that he was facing Jackson from across the cheap table. He took off his shirt and khaki shorts to reveal a dark blue jockstrap barely covering his hairy, pale, muscular body. "These would be an example of acceptable underwear," Derek said, turning slowly and flexing his muscles to give Jackson a show. He brought his hands above his head and flexed his biceps to show off the front, making his hairless pecs dance tantilizingly. He slowly spun around, flexing his back muscles and jerking his pelvis so that his muscular ass bounced a bit. He even spread his cheeks for a moment, giving Jackson a second to see his hairy little hole.

Spinning back around, Derek walked back around the desk, satisfied with his little show. He got on his knees, preparing to eat the hole in front of him before fucking the boy. His attention was drawn downwards, however, by the thick cock dangling between the boy's legs. Jackson's cock had grown almost two more inches while his manager was showing off his body. Staring at the member, Derek felt the insatiable urge to swallow his employee's dick. Jackson, prepared to have his hole pleasured, was surprised to feel lips close around his balls. Stubble slightly scratched the underside of his hard cock as Derek fit the boy's balls into his mouth. His toes curled inside of his shoes.

After thoroughly coating the boy's nuts in spit, Derek stood, lifting Jackson onto the desk on his side. Approaching from the opposite side, Derek lied down, providing the complimentary yin to the boy's yang. He immediately swallowed Jackson's dick, the taste of his precum hitting the back of his tongue as he tried to sate the aching desire. Jackson stared at his manager's package for a moment, appreciating the form. His long cock pressed the navy pouch far past his hips, making his pubes visible. Jackson then flipped the material beneath the man's considerable ballsack, wrapping his mouth around the head of the cock. They lay, 69ing and listening to one another moan. Derek gently pumped his hips, eagerly greeting the boy's lips as Jackson moaned at his deep-throated cock. In his ecstasy, Derek barely had the wherewithal to notice the lock turning on the door.

"Fuck, quick!" Derek yelled, Jackon's cock popping out of his mouth, covered with drool. He dragged the boy from the table, yanking his own dick from the warm comfort of the boy's mouth, and stuffed him in the area beneath his desk where his legs were supposed to go. As quickly as possible, he grabbed up the clothes and threw them under the desk, tossing on only his shirt.

Matt, clad in a professional suit, entered the office to find Derek sitting at his desk, staring intently at his open laptop. He looked up, noticing the owner of the store. "Oh, hey," Derek said, smiling.

"Why was the door locked?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"A few customers came in today, thinking it was the cha-ANGING room," Derek said, jumping half way through a word as his voice raised six octaves. If he'd had the room to move beneath the desk, Derek would have kicked Jackson for swallowing his dick suddenly.

"Oh, is that why those are on your desk?" Matt asked, pointing to the blue jockstrap. Derek stared at it, realizing that Jackson must have taken them off at some point. Beneath the desk, Jackson continued to suck his manager's cock, unable to control himself around the huge member. He felt a rush at being so close to being caught, naked and sucking dick in front of the store's owner.

"Oh, I was... doing inventory, and I couldn't find where to restock those," Derek said, continuing to stare at his underwear.

"I think I know where they go," Matt said, picking them up before Derek could say anything. He made a face, looking down at the jockstrap. Lifting it to his nose, he inhale, holding them close to his face for inspection. "Huh, these smell funny. Like they've been worn. And there's a little wet spot on them."

To prove his point, Matt brought the underwear up to Derek's face across the desk. Derek blushed, inhaling the scent of his own ball sweat and precum. He nodded. "I think you're right," Derek said.

"No, really smell them, can you tell what that smell is?" Matt said, stepping around to stand beside Derek as he pushed them harder against the man's nose. Derek's face darkened to a deeper shade of red as his senses were assaulted with his own manly stink. Matt seemed unsurprised, now that he could clearly see Jackson sucking Derek's cock. He continued to press the dirty jockstrap into the boy's face. When Derek opened his mouth to protest, Matt forced the underwear past his teeth and onto his tongue. Picking him up by his shirt collar, Matt threw the man across his own desk.

"Keep sucking," he said, looking down at Jackson. Matt quickly stripped off most of his suit and shoes, leaving him naked except for his tie, and already hard. He was wearing compression underwear, so his boner hadn't been obvious beneath his pants.

Looking back at his employer, Derek gasped. The naked man wasn't particularly muscular, though by no means out of shape. He had more of a runner's physique, with a small patch of chest hair between his pecs. His curly hair matched his curly pubes, cut short in a large, neat triangle that spanned most of his pelvis, with a more wild looking trail leading up to his belly button. His penis stuck straight out from his pelvis, narrow and as straight as a ruler, making Derek's eyes widen as he beheld the 9 and a half inches. He'd never seen a cock that big before. His hole suddenly felt hot and empty, wanting only to be filled by the massive dick.

The man touched Derek's firm ass cheeks, spreading them with his fingertips as he leaned in close, spitting on the little hairy hole. He lined up the head of his massive dick, slowly pressing it against the hole. Once inside, Matt proceeded slowly, pushing his dick in inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. By the time his low-hanging balls rubbed against the other man's, his cock had hit Derek's prostate directly and continued to slide over it, causing the man to moan uncontrollably. Pulling out equally slowly, Matt continued this process, hitting Derek's prostate and elongating the experience as he gave the boy a deep-dicking.

Derek clutched the edge of his desk, moaning with joy and pleasure as Jackson's mouth worked his cock and Matt's dick worked his prostate. The only way his feet stayed on the floor was with the help of his running shoes, which were sticking to the floor. As Matt picked up a bit of speed, their balls smacked each other, keeping time with Derek's regular moans. A few times, Jackson took the cock out of his mouth in order to lick Matt's as it went in and out of Derek's asshole.

Feeling his muscles tighten, Derek spat out the underwear. "Faster! Harder!" he roared, insisting that the man bring him to climax. Matt picked up speed, eventually pistoning the man's ass. The deep dicking still hit Derek's prostate every time, eliciting faster and faster moans. Finally, Derek's impressive dick spurted, right as Jackson took it from his mouth. Several hot loads covered the boy's chest, a few spots getting onto his face.

Matt, seeing Derek cum, tried to pull out. Derek squeezed his sphincter as tightly as he could, keeping the huge cock inside of him. "Keep going, I'm gonna cum again," Derek said. Jackson crawled out from under the desk, his aching cock needing some attention. Derek lifted himself from the desk enough for Jackson to work his pelvis beneath the man's head, laying on his back. Derek began sucking the boy's dick again, this time working a few fingers into his hole. Jackson clenched his hole around the fingers as he lifted his hips to meet the man's mouth. Jackson has trouble catching his breath, unused to such intense pleasure. He grabbed the sides of Derek's head, forcing his cock down the man's throat as he quickly came. Derek blew his wad simultaneously, this one hitting the floor.

Derek whimpered as Matt finally pulled out, telling his two employees to kneel in front of his dick. Jackson and Derek obeyed, staring hungrily at the cock as Matt jerked it. After only a few jacks, Matt blew a huge load, covering both boy's faces in several shots. They happily took the jizz, staring up at the man like baby birds. Matt stared down at the two for a moment, watching his cum drip off of their faces. Leaning down, he kissed Derek on the mouth.

"I think this is a good look for you," he said as he pulled back, smiling. "Lick your employee clean." Derek quickly set about licking his own cum off of the boy's chest before moving up to his clean-shaven face, swallowing Matt's load. Once clean, Matt kissed Jackson on the mouth, too. Taking the hint, Jackson licked off Derek's face. As he licked the cum from the man's lips, they shared a brief but passionate kiss. For a few moments, the three naked men sat in the room, happy with their new relationship dynamic.

Matt quickly put on his suit, managing to put it on before Derek could get his simple uniform together. He did have to remove the tie, however. Moving toward the door, he looked back to see Jackson naked and Derek in just his jockstrap.

"You know," he said, drawing both men's attention, "I like you guys in underwear. In fact, I think I have a new uniform. From now on, you are both to wear your sexiest underwear to work every day." All three smiled, looking forward to more impromptu visits from the owner.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles frowned, adjusting his telescope once again. Just when he got it right, a cloud rolled right into his field of vision. Frustrated, he knocked the instrument from its position as he got up from his chair, grumpily scuffling down the hall for a cup of coffee. He'd been trying to get a good look at the meteor shower all night, and had been waiting for a week. Now he could barely find a spot through the clouds to look at the sky. Returning to his room and turning off the lights to reduce the glare on his window, Stiles groggily set his cup down and looked through the lens once again.

A fuzzy image moved before him, now of a building, since the telescope had been moved. Curious, Stiles focused the image. The result was startling. Now, he could see right into his neighbors bedroom, where a hard-bodied young man with brown, well coifed hair sat in a chair, watching his computer and tugging on his long cock. Stiles choked but kept his eyes on the man, unable to turn away. His pale body was totally naked, flexing as he jerked his meat.

As he watched, Stiles absentmindedly began rubbing his crotch. He realized that he'd gotten hard, and his dick was now tenting his pajama bottoms. Without taking his eyes off of the image in front of him, he began stroking his own cock. He fell into step with his neighbor, jerking off while watching him jerk off while watching porn on his computer. Jackson came relatively quickly, since he'd obviously been at it before Stiles began watching. Stiles finished with him, cumming much more quickly than usual with the new found stimulation.

For several weeks, Stiles repeated this. His telescope remained pointed at the building across from his, at the man's window. He watched as the man masturbated in different places and positions, sometimes wearing various items of clothing, sometimes only hot underwear, sometimes naked. He'd come to learn the man's name was Jackson, since the name tag for the coffee shop where he apparently worked said so. Stiles made a mental note to find the shop named on the apron. As he watched Jackson, Stiles tried different poses and methods of pleasuring himself as well. At first, he began fingering himself, imagining the man's fingers inside of him. Eventually, he moved on to the dildo he kept under his bed but rarely used, imagining Jackson's dick inside of him. He even called up a guy he'd flirted with a few times and had phone sex while watching Jackson, jerking off while convincing himself that he was talking to the perfect boy across the street.

One night, after Jackson finished, he wiped his abs off with a washcloth, then dropped it on the ground as he picked up his clothes. He redressed, which Stiles rarely observed him doing after jerking it, then picked up his keys and left. Removing the dildo from his hole and running to the other window, Stiles watched as Jackson got into his car and drove off. He immediately knew what he was going to do. Stiles got dressed quickly, running out of his building and over to the one next door. Counting the floor as he walked, Stiles managed to get to Jackson's apartment. Using the key Stiles had watched Jackson hide on top of the door frame, Stiles snuck into the house, locking the door behind him just in case.

It was strange, being in the place that he'd watched so many times. It was like visiting the set of his favorite TV show. He looked briefly around at the place that he'd seen more of than his own apartment lately. Finally, he went into the bedroom, locating the cumrag on the floor. Only then did it hit him how odd it was, sitting on a stranger's bedroom floor, having broken into his house, and sniffing the drying cum on his towel. Once the smell entered Stiles' nose, all thoughts vanished. He could think only of the hot body, which he'd watched produce this jizz only a few minutes ago. He pressed it harder to his nose, getting a high from the manly aroma. He imagined Jackson's dick as he licked the material.

Suddenly, he heard a rattling outside of the door. Jackson was back. Panicking, Stiles shoved the cumrag down the front of his pants, rolling under the bed and holding his breath. He watched Jackson's shoes come into the front door, walking into the apartment before kicking them off. He wasn't wearing any socks, and even his feet looked hot to Stiles right now, despite the terror of the situation. He was hiding in a complete stranger's apartment! It felt as if he'd known the man, but in truth, they'd never even talked. This made Stiles realize the gravity of the situation.

He watched helplessly and nervously as Jackson's pants and shirt dropped to the floor. He looked over to the mirror hanging across from the window, and could see that he was in the same room as a nearly naked Jackson, barely covered by a black thong. He scratched one of his perfect ass cheeks as he looked out of the window. Stiles realized that he could be happily in his room, drinking in the sight of the stud, instead of fearfully cowering beneath his bed. He regretted this decision.

Jackson walked into the bathroom then, and Stiles felt a rush of relief. He began to crawl out from under the bed, only to be sent scuttling back under as Jackson walked out of the bathroom again. The toilet flushed behind him, and Stiles could see in the reflection on his window that he was naked now. Stiles watched the reflection of his perfect, pale body as he grabbed a towel, turned around and went back into the bathroom. Once again breathing a sigh of relief, Stiles tried scooting out from under the bed as he heard the shower start. He barely managed to get back under the bed in time when Jackson came out again, this time taking a bottle of shampoo out of a plastic bag on his desk. When he went back into the shower, he didn't close the door. Sighing, Stiles resigned himself to spending the night in the dusty area under his bed.

Finally, Jackson finished his shower, stepping out and drying off. Stiles wished he were at home, enjoying the view of the man's dripping wet body as he stepped from the shower. He could still see quite well in the reflection of the window, and enjoyed the view. The danger made it hotter, too, but still made him wish he were safe. Jackson walked over to the nightstand, and Stiles began to worry even more. He knew what the man kept in his nightstand, and he only went there with the intention of jerking off. If he was gonna jerk off, he might go looking for the towel he'd just used to wipe up his cum. Watching Jackson's feet with anticipation fluttering in his stomach, Stiles held his breath, hoping that there was something besides lube and a cockring in Jackson's nightstand. The man backed up and looked toward the bed. He was almost certain to look under his bed for the cumrag, and find Stiles.

A sudden flood of relief flowed through Stiles as he watched Jackson's bare feet smack against the hardwood floor as he walked to another corner of the room. Allowing himself to breathe again, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He was unbelievably lucky that-

Suddenly, Stiles was standing, Jackson behind him with a baseball bat looped between his arms, pressing against the boy's neck. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jackson roared, squeezing his biceps tighter to close the metal more tightly around his stalker's neck. Unable to talk, Stiles merely whimpered. Jackson released the bat for a moment, letting it fall to the floor as he turned Stiles around, slamming him hard against the wall. Jackson pushed his arms against the boy's shoulders, holding him in his position with his back pushed up against the wall. Raising his dark eyebrows expectantly, Jackson stared into the boy's dark eyes.

"I- I dunno," Stiles muttered, unable to comprehend everything that was happening suddenly.

"Were you trying to rob me?" Jackson asked, seething. Stiles looked up and saw for the first time, realizing that Jackson was still naked. He tried to focus while drinking in his perfect physique.

"Uhm, not exactly," Stiles said, trying to keep his eyes on the blue ones staring back at him, instead of the hot cock that was mere inches from his own body. Despite his best efforts, Stiles began to get a hard-on. Moving his arms slightly, he tried to cover this up.

"Oh," Jackson said, looking down to where Stiles was trying to adjust himself beneath Jackson's grip. Letting go of one shoulder, he reached between Stiles' legs, reaching into his pants. He pulled out the white washcloth that was covered in his cum. "You're the guy that's been watching me."

"What?" Stiles said, not having to feign confusion or shock. Jackson held the sweaty, cum filled rag up to the boy's face.

"You're the one who has been looking at me through the window. I can see you through your window when I watch myself in the mirror," he said, cocking his head to one side to point to the mirror next to them. It had a clear shot into Stiles' bedroom. Stiles' penis continued to grow.

"Well, I mean, you have such a big window, with no shades or blinds," Stiles said, looking out of the floor to ceiling length industrial window next to them. He could see into his apartment, where he'd left the lights on. There was no way he could miss the boy jerking it while watching his telescope. "Wait, if you knew, why didn't you do something?"

Jackson smirked, seeming sexily confident even while buck naked in front of a relative stranger. "Well, lucky for you, I enjoy an audience; I'm kind of an exhibitionist. Though how could I not want to share this with the world?" Jackson said in a cocky tone, running his thumb down his cut abs.

"Well how convenient, I'm kind of a voyeur," Stiles said, now composed enough to employ his sharp wit. In an angry flash, Jackson reached up with his free hand and ripped Stiles' t-shirt at the neck, tearing it down to expose his nipple and shoulder.

"I'm not yours to watch!" Jackson said angrily. "Fucking pervert, I should have you arrested."

"You're just as bad as I am," Stiles said, obviously unable to stop even when clearly bested. "It's hardly conventional to show off your hot little body in front of this big window every night."

Jackson let go of his prey, taking a little step back. "Fine, get down onto my level," he said, smirking as he crossed his big arms across his hairless chest. "Strip."

"What, you wanna see-" Stiles began before Jackson reached out, twisting his exposed nipple.

"I said fucking strip!" Jackson repeated, twisting harder until Stiles squealed. The boy quickly kicked off his shoes, complying. His socks followed, along with the remains of his shirt. He was quite embarrassed, having to show off his lanky body to the perfect god he'd been watching, as well as anyone else watching through the window. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground before pulling his grey boxer-briefs with them.

"There," he said with a slight hand gesture as Jackson kicked the pile of clothes off into a corner. Jackson looked up and down his thin, pale body, examining the various elements.

"Turn around," Jackson said, looking thoughtfully at his backside now, observing his body. "Bend over." Stiles complied, spreading his legs and bending until his face touched the wall, and spreading his cheeks with his hands. Jackson merely observed, leaning in close before gently prodding it with his finger.

"I've only been with one guy," Stiles said as Jackson continued his inquisitive examination, pushing his finger further in as he gently caressed the boy's ball sack with his free hand. "It was a friend; Scott. At a sleep over." Stiles realized that he was over sharing, but didn't know how to stop. The awkward situation made him want to go on.

"I want you to fuck me," Jackson announced. Stiles turned around, his hard cock even harder now as it pointed out from his bush of pubic hair at the model-like boy. Jackson picked up Stiles' t-shirt, ripping it further into pieces. He first used a piece to tie Stiles' hands behind his back. He then tied the boy's feet together as well, so that he could only hobble in any direction. Finally, he shoved the cumrag into the boy's mouth, still wet with his jizz and Stiles' ball sweat.

Jackson tied Stiles' feet and hands to the bed post, so that the boy was standing up straight with his feet and hands bound together and tied to the bed. He was completely in Jackson's hands, now tied up in front of the large window. Jackson bent over, looking out of the window as he slowly backed up onto Stiles' cock. Pressing his hands against the window, Jackson pushed his pelvis back and forth, impaling himself upon the helpless boy. He moaned excessively and arched his back like a slut to make his ass pop, and Stiles noticed that his hole was looser and more used than Scott's had been.

Jackson's low hangers slapped his nuts, adding to the noise of Jackson's moans as they fucked. Jackson moved up and down as he pushed himself onto and off of Stiles' cock, obviously experienced. Stiles was physically unable to do anything but stand there and enjoy it. After a few minutes, his knees weakened, and he moaned into the cloth. Jackson quickly pulled out, turning around and putting his mouth on the dick. He sucked a few times until Stiles came; a good load into Jackson's mouth. Standing, Jackson took the cumrag out of Stiles' mouth. He snowballed the boy, kissing him as he spit the wad into his mouth. Stiles swallowed his own cum, flushing red at the kiss.

Jackson's hard, fat cock nudged at Stiles' abdomen as he silently repositioned the boy's bindings. By the time he was done, Stiles was bent over with his legs forced apart, bending down until his hands touched the ground as his nearly-virgin asshole was on display in the large window. Jackson reached under the bed, revealing a box Stiles had never seen before. Opening it behind the boy, Stiles waited a few minutes until he felt pressure against his anus. Looking back, he saw Jackson pushing a long, lube-covered string of ass beads against his hole. At first, he could easily handle them. As they gradually got larger, however, Stiles began to feel his hole stretch. Toward the end, he began to make noises of discomfort, like steam barely escaping from a kettle. Jackson continued to push, determined until he fit the last bead into the boy. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, unsure how much more he could handle. He kind of liked the feeling of his ass being filled.

Without warning, Jackson suddenly wrenched the entire string from his ass, causing Stiles to scream out. Jackson laughed a little at the boy's pain, giving him a little spank on the ass. Even the final bead was no where near large enough to prepare Stiles for what came next. Jackson slowly began pressing his cock against the boy's now-stretched hole. Stiles clenched his fists and held his breath as he felt the monster go into him, slowly pushing further and further into his hole. His breath released from his body suddenly when Jackson hit his prostate, making him gasp with pleasure.

Having finally reached his entire dick into the boy, Jackson began pulling out, gaining a steady rhythm as he pushed in and out of the boy. Unable to grip his short hair, Jackson hooked two fingers into the boy's mouth as he rode his ass. Stiles moaned as his head hit the bed post repeatedly, making a dull thud as he wriggled beneath his bondage. With his free hand, Jackson grabbed Stiles' balls, pulling hard on them in a tight fist as he pounded the boy's ass. He enjoyed the feeling of total control, and Stiles enjoyed getting dominated as he was pleasured.

Jackson pushed deep into Stiles, freeing both of his hands to grab his hips as he pushed. Stiles' face was pushed up against the bed as Jackson unloaded several loads into him, withdrawing only enough to make himself climax. He maintained the position for a few minutes before pulling out, wiping his dick off with the cumrag and throwing it next to the jockstrap. He pulled on some pajama bottoms, letting Stiles stand spread-eagle with his ass to the window, cum leaking from his hole. Jackson finally untied the boy, tossing the shreds of the t-shirt into a wastebasket.

"You can take these, but don't put them on until you're in your aparment," Jackson commanded, gathering up Stiles' leftover clothes and handing them to him. Usually, the boy would've protested, but this time he was looking forward to a long, naked walk next door. He scooped up Jackson's cumrag and jock when he wasn't looking, too.

"Well thanks for a great time," Stiles said, blushing.

"You, too," Jackson cheekily, giving Stiles' ass a little pat as the boy walked out of the front door, totally naked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next night, Stiles eagerly went to his telescope, excited to watch the show after their intimate encounter the other night. Focusing the lens, Stiles didn't bother turning off the lights this time, hoping Jackson would see him. Finding Jackson's window, he was surprised to see a pair of binoculars looking back at him. Jackson was standing at the window, wearing only pajama bottoms as he looked back up at Stiles with a pair of binoculars. Confused, Stiles just stared at the boy for a minute. Jackson put down the equipment and picked up a piece of paper with large black handwriting on it. Stiles smiled, backing away from the telescope.

On the other side of the street, Jackson held up a piece of paper, upon which he'd written "Put on the jock. I want to watch you now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just one more chapter after this one, and it's ridiculously long, so get ready!**

Stiles took a deep breath, inhaling the manly aroma of sweat and metal. He could feel it in his bones: if he kept to a work-out schedule, he'd be able to make first string in the fall. He'd even given up his entire Saturday, or at least two hours of it, to work out. He was pleased to see that the gym was empty, clearly meaning that nobody else had the commitment he had. Coach Finstock may as well give him the spot on first string now. He walked into the room, looking around at the confusing machines. They all looked somewhat intimidating, and he was confused as to how most of them worked. Shaking off the regret from years of never entering the gym, he walked towards the dumbbells, starting his new life as someone who worked out.

He stopped when he noticed the bench that had previously been hidden behind a giant machine. Jackson was on it, doing curl ups. The other boy didn't look at Stiles, clearly more focused on the earbuds in his ears than anything around him. Stiles took a moment to observe his body; Jackson always made first string, and was the co-captain as well. He clearly had what it took. Stiles took note of his abs, slick with sweat as he flexed and unflexed them, pulling his chest and head up as he worked them out. He noticed his biceps, sweaty and bulging as he flexed them, his hands supporting his head and making him reveal his hairy armpits. He noticed the hairy legs, flexing as he used the traction from his sneakers to keep his lower half still, sweat dripping down his leg hair and onto his black ankle-length socks. He noticed the way Jackson's blue soccer shorts rode low on his waist, yet slid up his thighs to reveal his legs, and the very edge of his jockstrap. In fact, he realized that he could make out the outline of the boy's underwear through the material as it clung tightly to his sweat covered pelvis.

It took Stiles a moment to realize that Jackson was no longer doing his curl ups, but was now sitting up, staring at Stiles with an arched eyebrow. Stiles turned red, waving awkwardly as he decided to stop analyzing the boy's body, satisfied that he now better understood how to achieve first string. Jackson rolled his eyes and picked up a pair of large weights, moving his attention to his thick, ivory biceps. Stiles walked past the boy, opening his locker to put his keys and wallet away. In opening his locker door, he knocked Jackson's duffel bag over, which was sitting on the ground in front of his locker. Jackson dropped his weights to the ground and pulled his earbuds out, turning toward Stiles with an expression betraying both anger and worry.

Confused and embarrassed, Stiles quickly picked up the bag, collecting the contents that spilled from inside. He picked up a blue tube that looked like a thermos or a flashlight. It was lighter than he expected, and he turned it over in his hands, examining the plastic object. The word "Fleshjack" was branded on the side. A spark of recognition went off inside of Stiles as he remembered hearing that term before. Scott had explained to him what a fleshlight was many years ago, but only recently, Danny explained the difference between that and the version made for gay men, fleshjack. He blushed deeply as he put the object back into the bag, accidentally knocking something out of the side pocket in his embarrassed hurry. Meanwhile, Jackson sat by and watched, aghast at Stiles' discoveries. Stiles quickly picked up the iPad that fell out of the pocket, his finger accidentally hitting the button to open it up. On the little screen, a muscular naked man held up his massive erection with his hands, his eyes looking back up at Stiles. The thought crossed in the back of Stiles' mind that this was essentially the 2012 version of finding a dirty magazine stashed under someone's mattress. _Do they even still sell dirty magazines?_ he thought to himself, his ADD mind wandering.

He was brought back to reality by Jackson tearing the iPad from his hands, turning it off. With a playful smile, Stiles reached back into the bag and withdrew the fleshjack. Jackson reached for it, his face burning red with anger as Stiles dodged his hands, holding the object above his head.

"Well, Jackson, I had no idea you were into guys," Stiles said, popping the lid off of the sex toy. He noticed that the material was in the shape of a mouth, which Danny had informed him was a mold of a gay pornstar's mouth, meant to feel as if the user were getting a blowjob from him. Stiles smirked.

"They're not mine!" Jackson said angrily, the lie even more obvious by how red his toned, hairless chest was getting. "They're Danny's. We share a locker."

"Sure," Stiles said, refocusing his attention on the fleshlight. "And you share a gym bag?"

"Stilinski, I swear to god-" Jackson started, lunging for the boy again.

"Relax. Who am I gonna tell?" he said, dodging the muscular boy's hands. "Though you know everyone would support you."

Jackson's rage seemed to quell for a moment, and the boy seemed to withdraw a bit. "Whatever, just don't fucking tell anyone."

Stiles felt sorry for teasing the boy. "I won't," he promised. He looked back down at the fleshlight, curiously slipping a finger past the lips. The thought crossed his mind that Jackson's dick had done the same thing before. In fact, his fingers were touching where Jackson had probably cum before. The thought turned him on. "Hey Jackson, can I ask you something?"  
"What now, jackass?" Jackson asked, some of his vigor returning as Stiles acted coy, seemingly embarrassed by the question he had.

"Well, it's just... I mean, I was wondering... Y'know, since you've... what does it feel like?" Stiles stuttered, now feeling somewhat embarrassed himself.

Jackson's eyes narrowed, almost in suspicion. "Which one?" Jackson asked. "A real blowjob or the fleshjack?"

Stiles looked down at the ground, now regretting the question. "I don't know, nevermind," he muttered, barely audible.

Jackson walked up to the boy, the cooling sweat on his body letting off a heavy scent of pheromones. He put a finger under Stiles' chin, lifting his face so that their eyes met. His clear, piercing eyes gazed up at the taller boy's brown eyes, sparkling like chocolate diamonds beneath the halogen lights. He raised up on his tiptoes to bring his mouth to the boy's ear, repeating the question. "Which one, a blowjob or the jack?" he asked, coming back down on his flat feet to look the boy in the face.

"Both?" Stiles squeaked, the response high pitched and nervous.

Jackson laughed softly, in a loving way. "A boy like you deserves to be loved," Jackson said, his sudden uncharacteristic tenderness catching Stiles off guard. "I can't believe nobody has yet." With that, he raised his lips up to Stiles', pressing him into his first kiss as his hand idly wandered to the crotch of the boy's basketballs shorts. He could feel Stiles' dick was already half hard, and encouraged it the rest of the way with his hand. Jackson leaned back, smiling as he plucked the fleshjack from Stiles' hand. He pressed the artificial mouth to his own, making out with the object for a moment to lubricate it. Stiles' mouth was agape as he watched the hot, shirtless, sweaty guy make out with his sex toy.

"So, you wanna find out how it feels?" Jackson asked, pointing the now spit-covered mouth at Stiles. Nodding, Stiles smiled as he quickly dropped trou, ready to have Jackson jerk him off with the toy. "Holy shit dude!" Jackson exclaimed, looking down at the boy's now bare pelvis, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Stiles flushed red, poorly trying to cover up his erection with his hands as embarrassment hotly prickled his skin. He chastised himself for trusting Jackson, his now hard cock pressed against his flat stomach and his balls extending past his hands, which gave his massive dick nearly no coverage. "I'm sorry," was all he could think to say, the apology sounding lame and somewhat unneeded.

"Why are you covering up? That thing is huge!" Jackson said, smiling. "The biggest I've ever seen."

"Really?" Stiles asked, his attitude turning 180 degrees. He dropped his hands, a tentative smirk playing at his lips. He let his ten and a half inches hang freely from his pelvis, pointing toward the pale, shirtless boy. Looking down, Stiles thought to himself that this was still a good inch longer than it usually was, since he was rarely this turned on.

"And I thought mine was big," Jackson said, mostly to himself. He regained his senses, tearing his attention away from the giant organ. "I mean- It is. Big. It's really big. But damn, you're definitely bigger." With that, he stepped forward, closing a hand around the man's cock. He shuddered beneath his touch, the first time foreign skin had come into contact with his own. It felt good.

Jackson stepped even closer, pressing their bodies together, Jackson naked from the waist up and Stiles from the waist down. "It's always the skinny boys," Jackson said, continuing to jerk the boy as he slipped his tongue past his lips, kissing him deeply once again. Then, trailing his tongue down the boy's body as he went, Jackson slid down to his knees, bringing him face to face with the giant one-eyed monster. Taking his hand from the beast and picking switching the fleshjack into that hand, Jackson started giving Stiles a simulated blowjob. At first, Jackson had to push to squeeze Stiles' monster past the lips. Together, they worked to wedge the large member into Jackson's plaything, eventually managing to slide it all the way in. Once he was in, Stiles found the experience enjoyable. Though Jackson couldn't pump very fast, the slow fucking felt good as the material slowly pulled over his dick. It made an unholy sucking sound; the empty space left when Jackson pulled Stiles' massive dick out created a lot of pressure, making for some very loud suction. After a few tugs at this, Jackson took off the end of the fleshjack altogether, releaving the pressure. Suddenly, Stiles felt as if a vice had been released from his cock, and he could enjoy the soft, warm space inside.

Now, Jackson's hand could easily glide up and down the considerable length, essentially jacking the boy off with the aide of the fleshjack. His balls flopped against his thighs, smacking them audibly as he was pleasured by Jackson's hands. The fleshjack still made sucking noises as it artificially blew Stiles, making slurping and sucking noises. To add to this symphony, Stiles began moaning as his cock was pleasured by someone other than him for the first time. Jackson guided the boy onto the bench beside them, laying the boy down so that he could thoroughly work over his cock. He pumped him with both arms, straddling the bench as Stiles put his arms up, with his hands behind his head, submitting to the pleasure.

Suddenly, Stiles grabbed the fleshjack, pulling it off of his dick with a sucking sound. "I wanna try the real thing," Stiles said, grinning as he grabbed both sides of a confused Jackson's head. He pulled down, gagging the boy on his cock as it was abruptly forced down his throat. Jackson coughed while Stiles continued to force his face down. "Yeah, choke on that shit, it's so big. How do those balls smell? You know you love sucking my fucking cock."

Jackson was confused by the sudden change in Stiles, but he liked it. It turned him on to feel like he was being used by the other man; a slut, just there to pleasure his cock. Stiles released his head and he jumped up, gasping for breath before being pushed back down. This time, he wasn't deep-throating the boy, just swallowing as much as he could of the massive instrument. Stiles looked down his body, enjoying the view as Jackson backed off, straightening his back for a moment to get a better angle. He saw the boy's blue shorts were tented nearly to bursting, with a wet spot on the front. With his foot, Stiles managed to pull the boy's shorts and underwear over his dick, letting it spring out. Though it wasn't as big as Stiles', it was hardly anything to sniff at. "Play with yourself while you suck me off," Stiles commanded, watching Jackson obey, grabbing his hard-on while he worked the dick into his mouth. "Get naked, cocksucker."

Jackson obeyed, getting onto all fours on the bench so that he could use his hands to push his shorts down to his ankles, then taking off his shoes and socks, and pushing his shorts off of one ankle. Now, he was jerking himself, sucking Stiles' dick with nothing on but a thin pair of shorts hanging limply from his ankle, his back arched to make his ass pop up in the air and expose his little asshole. "Yeah, let me see you stick some fingers in yourself while you take my horsecock, bitch," Stiles said, putting a possessive hand on the boy's head. Jackson reached back, playing with his hole before sliding a finger into his ass. Slipping another finger in, the slutty boy managed to find his prostate. His sphincter clenched around his fingers as his spine shook involuntarily. Meanwhile, Stiles began to lift his hips to meet the steady rhythm of the boy's mouth, dirty talk spilling from his lips.

The experience quickly began to be too much for Jackson. His hole clenched even tighter around his fingers as they rubbed his prostate one last time, sending him over the edge. His back arched even deeper as his hand slowed its pace, allowing cum to spurt out of his cock and onto the bench. Meanwhile, Stiles blew his load into Jackson's throat,

In the mirrored wall, he saw Stiles laying on his back, arms behind his head with a satisfied grin as his giant dick slowly deflated back toward his pubes. He saw himself, dick flopping out of his mouth with a trail oozing from his mouth down to the deflated member, his back arched deeply to accommodate fingers up his asshole, eyes watery from the intense skull fucking, a hand on his dick, and a jockstrap hanging limply from his heel. The fact that he had lean muscles, smooth, flawless skin, well-groomed body hair, and a perfectly coifed hair-do made him look even more like a whore. Behind the pair, Danny stood, looking down at the slutty boy who was watching himself in the mirror, arms crossed with a shit-eating grin on his perfect face.

"You didn't wait for me," the tanned boy said, looking over at Stiles as Jackson turned to look at him. Jackson turned red from head to toe, unable to count the number of reasons why he was embarrassed.

Stiles looked down at Jackson, who was too shocked to move, and ran his fingers through the boy's well-groomed hair. "Man, I couldn't help myself. Have you seen his ass in those shorts?" Stiles said, looking up at Danny. "Besides, it was my first time."

"Yeah, but he's _my_ best friend," Danny replied, countering his accomplice's logic. Meanwhile, Jackson stared up at his friend, mouth hanging open as a thin stream of saliva continued to stick to Stiles' cock. Looking down at his friend, Danny smiled, bringing the boy in close for a kiss. Jackson was dumbstruck by the kiss, fireworks lighting off inside of him. This sensation caused him to take stock of his body. Blushing even more deeply, he removed his fingers from his anus and took his hand off of his cock, straightening the slutty pornstar-like arch in his back as he sat up straight. He pulled the jockstrap up to its rightful position.

"What... the fuck... is..." Jackson fumbled for words as he looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Really, Jackson, do you think we're stupid?" Stiles said smugly, earning a look from Danny. He rolled his eyes in response. "Danny saw your internet search history while looking for a birthday present for you. He saw all those porn sites, and the fleshlight site."

"I figured you liked the cock when you felt me up one time while I was sleeping over," Danny picked up, acting like a magician revealing his secrets. Jackson looked almost horrified as he realized that what he thought was a clever rouse was actually obvious to his friends. "I was just pretending to sleep. I mean really, who wouldn't?"

"But...but..." Jackson once again found himself at a loss for words. "You knew?"

Danny simply smiled in response, pulling the pale boy up with his thick arms, drawing him into a tender kiss. He, too, felt the fireworks of passion erupting within his body from the physical contact with the boy. Backing off, Stiles stood, also kissing Jackson again. Having just gone from in the closet to in love and sexually active, Jackson was still quite bewildered, but also happier than he had been in a while. Danny reached down, picking up the warm fleshjack.

"So this is what outed you, huh?" he said, looking at the thing. Jackson smiled, pulling down the boy's uniform lacrosse shorts and jockstrap to reveal his already hardening, tanned cock. Both Jackson and Stiles reach for the fleshjack, each getting a firm grip on one end. They locked eyes, neither willing to give up the opportunity to jerk Danny's hot, tanned dick. Stiles pulled, and Jackson pulled back, creating a tug-o-war between the two boys, Danny watching with intrigue and a bit of chagrined excitement.

Simultaneously, the boys gave each other a look, each smiling as they stopped pulling on the sex toy. Tossing it aside, Stiles and Jackson both got on their knees, smiling up at Danny as they both reached for his cock.

"Screw that," Jackson said, working the thick base of his cock, his hands grabbing the thick, dark pubes.

"The real thing is so much better," Stiles agreed, pulling down from the head of Danny's member to where his hand met Jackson's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to clear something up, these are all written by me, chanooa, off of prompts sent to me by DJDarkPixie. And yes, this last chapter is unbelievably long (like certain other things to be described later), so you may want to pace yourself and inch it in slowly, instead of going balls deep.**

"Christ, Stiles, how have you found absolutely nothing for Jackson yet?" Isaac asked, shifting the little Nordstrom bag into his other hand in order to reach for his wallet. They were standing in line, hungrily eying the walnuts that were being glazed in the stand just a few feet away from them. "I mean, Scott and I haven't been dating for half as long as you guys and I already knew exactly what I wanted to get him."

"I dunno, I'm not good with knowing what other people like," Stiles said, looking around the high-end mall to get any kind of idea from the expensive window displays surrounding them. Nothing seemed as if it would appeal to Jackson's discerning tastes.

He sighed as they approached the counter, ordering some of the fragrant nuts and hot cocoa. As they weaved through the little cafe area to a free table, Stiles found himself resorting to trying to find people who looked like Jackson, in hopes that they may be wearing something that he'd like. "Oh, I have a little something," Stiles said mischeviously, suspiciously eying the bright white mall and its well to-do customers as he slipped a little flask from his pocket.

"Merry Christmas to me," Isaac muttered to himself as Stiles poured some of the Bailey's into their cups. The slight tinge of alcohol took the edge off of the supersweet drink, and helped to relax both shoppers as they unwound from the hype of the crowds. "So have you gotten your ornament for Danny and Matt's exchange yet?"

"No," Stiles said, still languidly analyzing the customers around them in hopes of finding something that Jackson would really like. Thus far, his gifts to his boyfriend had been less than ideal, though Jackson never let on. Somehow, Stiles got the message when he found the coral sweater he'd gotten Jackson for his birthday, still folded in the box beneath the man's shoe-rack. "Have you gotten yours yet?"

"Of course, Stiles, you did remember that it's tonight, didn't you?" Isaac said, almost patronizing in his amusement at Stiles' scattered brain.

"Dammit, it is?" Stiles said, looking Isaac in the face for a moment before returning his eyes to the throng of shoppers. "I guess I should also- there it is!"

"What are you-" Isaac watched as Stiles sprang up from his seat, grabbing the elbow of a man passing by their table. The man turned around, looking annoyed and confused. He was taller than Stiles, but not much, with chiseled features and perfectly coiffed black hair. He was wearing very expensive looking clothes, with a long woolen coat accented by a festive red scarf, his tailored slacks hugging his legs just right, leading down to his shiny leather shoes. All together, the man could easily pass for a model on a runway.

"Where did you get that coat?" Stiles asked, looking eagerly into the man's smoldering eyes.

"S-Stiles?" the man asked, shrugging his elbow from the boy's grasp.

"Do I know- Oh! Derek! I haven't seen you in forever!" Stiles exclaimed, wrapping his arms briefly around the man's broad shoulders. Isaac now remembered the man, though he'd only seen him once or twice. He knew that Stiles' dad had some connection with Mr. Hale, and they were often at one another's house, discussing work. Stiles and Derek managed to become friends when they were stuck together and told to go play. Stiles said that they'd lost contact after Mr. Hale died in a house fire, when Derek moved away to New York. This had come up when Stiles and Isaac were discussing first loves once; apparently, Derek had been Stiles' first big crush. Now, seeing the model-perfect man in front of him, he could easily understand the appeal.

"Hey, Stiles, how have you been?" Derek said, smiling an easy grin through his slight stubble.

"Good, just doing some Christmas shopping. And you? How has New York been?" Stiles asked, surveying the man from head to toe.

"Great, thanks. I'm just back for the holidays, you know, visiting a few friends and seeing the graves," Derek said, remaining chipper even as he discussed his family's untimely deaths.

"Right, right, that sounds nice," Stiles said, feeling a little awkward around the subject of death. "Oh, right, this is my friend, Isaac."

"I think we've met before," Isaac said, standing briefly to shake hands with Derek.

"Yeah, I've seen you around," Derek said with a smile. "Oh, so I heard you were dating Jackson now. Congratulations, he seems like a catch."

Stiles blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," he said, glancing down at the floor. "He's really great."

"That's great," Derek said, pausing for a beat. "So how are things going for Scott? I remember you two were good friends."

"Actually, he's my boyfriend," Isaac piped in, his face then turning red.

Derek shuffled his feet, looking down at them. "So, Derek, have you met any hot chicks in New York? I'm sure you can't keep up with them all," Stiles said, giving Derek another approving appraisal, his eyes hungrily taking in the man's physique.

"Er-no, not exactly," Derek said. "I'm single at the moment."

"Oh, well that can be good, too," Stiles said awkwardly, feeling bad at assuming the hot man had a significant other.

"Yeah, it's a little sad around the holidays, since everyone wants to be with their loved ones," Derek said, immediately regretting saying it when he saw Stiles and Isaac's face take on a look of pity.

"Well, do you at least have someone to see on Christmas?" Stiles asked, looking concerned.

"No," Derek said, fighting the urge to lie. "I mean, I could make some plans with some friends, I guess."

"Well, tonight, some friends and I are gonna have a little ornament exchange, if you wanna come," Stiles said, taking out his phone. "Give me your number and I'll text you the address."

"Oh, I don't want to be an imposition," Derek said, wishing he'd never brought it up.

"Nonsense," Stiles said, taking the phone from Derek's hand, "we'd all love to have you there."

"Well, I'll see if I can make it," Derek said, feeling apprehensive now as he took his phone back.

"I definitely hope you can be there!" Stiles said. "I'd love to get to talk to you more."

"Well, I'll be sure to stop by to say hello to your dad while I'm in town," Derek said, backing away. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"You too!" Stiles said as Derek disappeared into the crowd of people.

Isaac stood with Stiles, gathering their empty cups and throwing them into the trash bin. "It was nice to see him again," Stiles said, smiling.

"You never did find out where that coat came from," Isaac said with a grin.

"Dammit!" Stiles barked, hitting his forehead. "Whatever, let's see what we can find."

The rest of their shopping excursion was filled with lots of conversation and laughing. Isaac teased Stiles about his love affair with Derek, though Stiles countered by reminding Isaac of how he was practically drooling over the man. They went to several stores, looking at similar coats until they found one that Stiles deemed satisfactory. Together, they also bought a few special things; Isaac bought himself a red thong with a little sprig of mistletoe above the crotch, Stiles bought matching red and green striped briefs for him and Jackson. They also went into a special shop and tried on a few leather jockstraps, though only Isaac was brave enough to buy one. Laughing, they also picked up a whip for a host present, putting a bow on it for Danny and Matt. By the time they left the mall, both boys were looking forward to the Christmas Eve ornament exchange that night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott and Isaac were the last of the group to arrive at Danny and Matt's house. It was a gorgeous old home, with Victorian spires and curves, as well as neat lattice work and detailing adorning the windows. Danny, now an architect, threw himself into the renovation of this old house when he found it nestled in a quiet corner of Beacon Hills. It had fallen into disrepair by the time the old woman living in it passed away, and he had taken care to respect the original architecture while adding modern touches. The overall effect was a harmony between new and old.

Matt had taken over with the decorating for Christmas, however. In his family, they had always done a big Christmas, and he happily carried on the tradition. Walking up to the garland-clad porch, and through the wreath-adorned door, the new couple felt as if they were transported into a different time. Tasteful and time-honored decorations festooned almost every surface, riding the line between just enough and too much. In the little foyer, Scott noticed that there was even a little red bow on every hook on the coat rack. Rolling his eyes, the pair proceeded into the spacious living room. From a time when wealthy people were expected to entertain guests almost daily, the entire house easily accommodated large groups, and was designed for an easy flow for party guests. Inside, Matt was busy chatting with Stiles, while Jackson was picking his way through the table of food. There were plates of glazed meats, candied nuts, fresh fruits and vegetables, and lots of baked goods and chocolates. Scott and Isaac both put their gift bags with the others, on a coffee table by the door, waiting for the exchange. Danny strode out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in each hand.

"Oh, hey guys," Danny said, handing the glass of red to Jackson and the white to Stiles. "Want anything to drink? We have some reds from Austria and Belgium, and a white Riesling."

"I'll take the white," Scott said with a smile, sitting in a large armchair next to Matt so he could hear the conversation.

"Just water for me, thanks," Isaac said before picking up a plate and joining Jackson at the food table.

"...but to get that kind of effect, you're really going to need a digital SLR with at least 14.2 MP," Matt said before reaching cookie up to his mouth and nibbling on a corner.

"Oh, alright, thanks," Stiles said, his eyes somewhat glazed over. He was doing a good job of pretending to be interested in what had clearly been a highly technical tirade on Matt's part, but Scott could tell that Stiles had long since given up trying to understand.

"I told you not to get him started," Danny said, sitting on the loveseat next to Matt before handing a glass of Riesling to Scott. He pecked his partner on the cheek before picking up his glass by the stem. "He just doesn't know when to quit."

"No it was... interesting," Stiles said, trying not to offend Matt.

"So, Stiles, how many more articles do you have to get published before you get tenure?" Scott asked, quickly changing the subject to something safer.

"Oh, two more, if the one getting reviewed now ever gets published. I'm thinking it will, since I've already revised it twice for this journal," Stiles said, seemingly happy to be talking about something else.

"What is it about?" Danny asked.

"Uhm, basically, how there are different kinds of saccharides in paints, and how they contribute differently. It was originally thought that saccharides were only used for binding, but we're starting to see that they have different functions in paints and glues," Stiles said, taking a sip of his wine. The three people listening in all pretended to understand.

Meanwhile, still perusing their options on the other side of the room, Jackson and Isaac found themselves in conversation. "So," Jackson started, "how is the vet business going?"

Isaac fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Jackson always looked down on him and Scott for becoming DVMs, even when they opened their own practice together. "It's good. Busy around this time of year, with pets getting into all of the rich food people are making. Plus the cold weather tends to takes its toll on the older ones," Isaac said, not spending the effort to prove how important his work was to Jackson, who had clearly made up his mind. "Any new cases seem interesting?"

Jackson set down his glass in order to pile up some grapes onto his plate. "I did just get this one case. A woman is being sued for breaking into someone's house to use the bathroom," Jackson said as he picked up a serving fork, putting some glazed ham onto his plate.

"Wow, which one are you working for?" Isaac said as he slipped a chocolate turtle onto each of the two plates he was carrying. He decided against pointing out that he saved the lives of animals while Jackson was busy pointing fingers at people peeing in the wrong toilet.

"The plaintiff," Jackson said, scooping some candied pecans onto his plate. "That is, the people whose house was broken into."

Isaac rolled his eyes at the snipe at his intelligence, deciding that he would put up with it for Christmas. "Well good luck with that," he said, dropping various vegetables onto the plates, and a helping of ham onto one of them.

"And good luck with your animals," Jackson said, some of the condescension leaving his voice. Although they gave each other a good ribbing every time they saw one another, Jackson and Isaac had actually developed a friendship. Isaac had given Jackson's snake some antibiotics when she got sick, and Jackson had done all of the legal work necessary when Isaac and Scott opened their practice (though Scott did have to convince Isaac to some degree).

Filling their plates, both walked over to the group. Isaac handed a plate to Scott, and sat in an armchair next to him. Jackson curled up next to Stiles, putting his plate on the boy's lap so they could share. As the night bore on, conversation ensued, with small groups breaking apart for different conversations. The wine flowed freely, and everyone enjoyed Matt's family Christmas recipes (nobody even guessed that most of it was store bought). Matt and Danny shared a passionate kiss in front of the group when they realized that they had both passed beneath the mistletoe on their way into the kitchen. Stiles and Scott shared a brief, laugh-filled peck when they found themselves in the same situation, though when a somewhat-drunk Jackson crossed paths with Isaac, he sweeped the curly-haired boy into his arms, passionately working his tongue into the boy's mouth. Everyone laughed, especially Isaac, though his laughter was a bit more at the awkwardness of the situation.

Stiles was sitting on the arm of a large chair, stroking Jackson's well-groomed hair, when the doorbell rang. Danny, who was sitting on the couch with Matt laying across his lap, turned to get the door, but Stiles stood up before he had a chance to move his boyfriend from his legs. Scott stared up at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the other side of the loveseat, smiling mischievously at Stiles. When he re-entered the room, he was leading a tall, well-dressed man by the hand.

"Everyone, this is Derek," Stiles said, presenting the man to the group like he was Vanna White. Everyone appraised the man for a moment. He was still wearing the red scarf and well-fitting slacks, though now that he had taken his coat off, they could also see the considerable bulge that they nicely highlighted. He was wearing a crème colored button down shirt, which clung perfectly to his chiseled muscles. Though his clothes seemed formal, his manner, though stiff, somehow made them seem more casual; he was at home in the expensive garments, and it showed.

"I-er-brought something," he said, holding up a black back tied with tasteful silver ribbons running down the length of it.

"Oh, how nice, even though it was last minute!" Stiles piped, taking the bag and wrapping his arms around the man once again, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He backed up, then looked at the man curiously before burying his nose in his collar. "You smell great."

Derek blushed at the contact. "Oh, thanks, it's Gaultier," the man said, trying to move his hand inconspicuously to his crotch in order to adjust his growing member into a less noticeable position. Only Jackson noticed.

"Wait, Derek Hale?" Scott asked, his face lighting up with recognition. Stiles put the gift with the others as Derek sat down in an armchair. "Oh, how have you been?"

"Good, good, it's nice to see you again, Scott," Derek said, smiling somewhat nervously. "Is this... your house?"

"No, it's ours," Danny said, with a hand on Matt's head, who was still laying across his lap. "I'm Danny, and this is Matt."

They waved, unwilling to stand. "Oh, I'm Derek Hale," he said, giving a little wave. "I didn't mean to be late, but Stiles didn't include a time. I hope I didn't hold anything up."

"No, no, it's fine," Danny said, smiling.

"We didn't even know you were coming," Matt said from his husband's lap, earning a sharp pink on his ass from Danny. Matt had a way of forgetting how to make guests feel at ease, even though he was the one that always wanted to have parties.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I ran into Stiles in the mall today, and-" Derek started, now flushed an embarrassed red as Stiles found his way back to Jackson.

Danny calmly cut him off. "It's fine, really, the more the merrier, right? Besides, it's Christmas," he said, waving a hand dismissively at the man. After a few more assurances, Derek felt himself getting more at ease with the group. The glass of wine that Stiles fetched from the kitchen didn't hurt, either. Eventually, they were all introduced, and conversation picked up the pace again, now with new fodder in the guest visiting from New York. They discussed what had been going in Beacon Hills since Derek's departure, as well as how each of them were getting along in life. After a while, the party was back in full swing.

At midnight, Danny drew everyone's attention to the front of the room. "I think it's time for the ornament exchange. Derek, since you're the newest to our little group, you get to go first. And of course, no picking your own," Danny said, making a broad gesture toward the little coffee table laden with gift bags.

Derek walked up nervously, feeling somewhat anxious in front of the group, and picked up the most innocuous looking bag. Since everyone was looking at him exepectantly, he figured that he was supposed to open it in front of them. Removing the green tissue paper from the red bag, he reached in and withdrew a round, black ornament with teal dots made of glitter. He could tell by Scott's slight smile that he had bought it. "Thank you, Scott, it'll look great on my tree," he said, staring into the opalescent surface.

"Okay, you can pick who goes next," Danny said, smiling.

"Well, since you're already standing, why don't you go?" Derek said, putting the ornament back in the bag and sitting down.

Danny scanned over the bags, settling on a familiar-looking yellow bag with orange pinstripes on it. "You know, I think I gave Stiles his birthday present in this bag," Danny said as he pulled some white tissue paper out of it. The paper fell apart, revealing that it was not tissue paper, but actually tissues. Laughing to himself, he lifted a small plastic ornament in the shape of a fish. It was tied with a frayed ribbon, and was overall fairly cheap-looking. He held it up, looking around the room until he found Stiles' face. "Thank you, Stiles," he said with a knowing smile. "It'll add some...charm to our tree."

He walked over, setting the little fish on a prominent branch toward the front of the stylish yet quaint Christmas tree in the corner. It was the first thing one could pick out when looking at the tree.

"I didn't really...have much time," Stiles mumbled.

"Okay, Jackson, why don't you go next?" Danny said, taking his seat next to Matt.

Jackson stood, making his way over to the table. He quickly picked a white bag covered with glitter, with blue snowflakes imprinted on it. Holding it up, he plucked a silver ornament in the shape of a reindeer out of the light blue paper. It was the profile of a prancing reindeer, rendered in some sort of delicate metal. Jackson, not usually one for decoration, even had to gasp. He immediately looked to Danny. "Where did you get this?" he asked, holding it up so everyone could admire its beauty.

Danny blushed, embarrassed that everyone knew he always picked the most extravagant ornament. "I just picked it up at a little shop in Salzburg," he said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Did you go there... last Christmas?" Scott asked. Danny nodded. "You mean you kept this all year?"

Everyone chuckled at the man's exuberance for his yearly ornament exchange. "Just pick someone," Danny mumbled.

"Okay, Matt, our gracious host, can go next," he said, gently setting the ornament back into the bag. Matt stood, passing by Jackson as he made his way to Stiles' side.

After perusing the little bags for a few minutes, he reached for a silver bag. He took out a white ornament with the pattern of black dog silhouettes running in circles around the little globe. His eyes went straight to Isaac and Danny. "That one is from me," Isaac said, smiling sheepishly.

"I love it, Isaac. This is going to go great with all of our ornaments," Matt said, putting it on the tree. It did match perfectly, standing out just enough to be distinct. "Alright, since it was so nice, how about you go next?"

Isaac stood and picked up the red and green striped bag, quickly plucking the ornament out. He knew that it was Jackson's, since they'd bought their bags together. He knew that, next to Danny, Jackson had the best taste of the bunch. He held up an icicle-shaped ornament, rendered in a thick glass, with silver rings wrapped around it in intervals. "Oh, wow, Jackson, this is one nice ornament," he said, holding it up so that it would catch the light. "I can't wait to see this with the Christmas lights around it."

"Thanks, it's a little heavy, so be careful," Jackson said, smiling and looking almost a bit proud.

"Okay," Isaac said, putting the ornament back into its bag, "how about Scott, do you wanna go next?"

"Sure," his boyfriend answered, standing and trading places with him. Only Derek's bag was left on the table. Then he noticed a little box sitting next to it. His interest piqued, he picked it up and looked into it. "Woah, that's awesome."

He held up the box to show everyone the elegant picture frame squared around a tiny picture of the entire group. Everyone except Matt exclaimed at the sentimentality of the gift. As they watched, the picture changed to another group photo that they had taken. "Woah, it's one of those changing things?" Scott asked. For once foregoing a technical explanation, Matt simply nodded. "Thanks, man. That's really awesome."

He went to sit, not bothering to mention that it was Stiles' turn, since there was only one present left. Stiles walked up, strangely nervous knowing that it was his first crush's gift. Undoing the silver ribbon, he opened the black bag and removed the silver tissue paper. He smiled devilishly, quickly putting the contents of the bag on his head. He was now wearing a plush Santa hat, black where it should traditionally be red, with the word "naughty" scrawled across the white forehead area. Stiles' smile broadened as he watched everyone's reactions of laughter. Derek merely looked at the floor, blushing. "This is great," Stiles said, still smiling.

Amongst the discussion, laughter, and comments, Jackson stood, stealing away without the others noticing. When he returned, he held the mistletoe in his hand. "Oh Derek," he said, leaning over the back of the man's chair with the ball of herbs in his hand. "Since you're so naughty and all..." With that, Derek pressed his face against the man's, kissing him hard and passionately. It was not a loving sort of passion, but one filled with lust. Derek, shocked, continued to kiss the attractive man until his senses caught up with him. He then pushed Jackson off of him, wiping his mouth off.

Still surprised and blushing deeply, Derek was caught off guard as Jackson reached between his legs, cupping the well-clad package. "What the hell?" Derek exclaimed as he pushed the boy off again.

"Just like I thought," he said, looking toward Stiles. "He's hard."

All eyes in the room were almost immediately on his package. They could now see that his impressive dick was swollen, pressing against his tight slacks. "So, what does this mean?" Stiles asked, almost hopefully. Jackson knew that Stiles had loved the man once upon a time, and thought that he might stand to gain some validation from learning that his crush was gay.

"I-I-I," Derek stammered, totally confused at this point. He regained his composure, putting on his cool attitude. "I guess you guys don't have secrets around here."

"Nope," Jackson said, self-satisfied as he plopped down in another chair.

"So, you're gay?" Stiles asked, finding himself more than a little hopeful.

"Yeah, but I'm not...out, exactly. I dunno, with work and all, it just seemed like a good idea to try to stay in the closet and get ahead," Derek said, still blushing, and still visibly hard.

"Wait, so you've been in the closet your whole life? Does that mean you haven't..." Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin," Derek said, avoiding everyone's gazes as he blushed furiously. Everyone was pressing in, looking attentively at the man like a row of alert meerkats looking for danger. "I was actually really surprised to hear that all of you were gay. I didn't realize that everyone here tonight would be. But... it's kind of nice, being around people who understand."

"Have you ever even kissed a guy?" Jackson asked, to which Derek shook his head. "Well, the mistletoe is still above your head."

Jackson looked poignantly at Stiles, then at the mistletoe that was hooked on the headrest of the chair, above Derek. "Me?" Stiles asked. "No, you're my boyfriend, Jackson."

"Yeah, and I remember how you told me how much you pined for him. How much you loved him. How you used to have wet dreams about him," Jackson said, making the others cackle and Stiles blush. "And I seem to remember Scott and Danny would never miss a Stilinski pool party if Derek was gonna be there."

The others quieted, having been outed themselves. "It's okay, Stiles," Jackson said, smiling encouragingly. Stiles took of his tie, nearing the chair where Derek sat. Derek, for his part, just sat still, waiting to see what would happen. Stiles leaned in, kissing the man passionately and lovingly, letting his old, pent-up love, no longer jaded by rejection, flow freely. Derek could feel the love behind the kiss, and gave back just as much passion, holding on to the boy's shoulders. By the time they parted, both men were breathing hard.

"Wow," Derek said, laughing a bit and undoing his top button. Jackson stood, coming around to Derek.

"The mistletoe is still above his head, boys," Jackson said in a baudy tone, inviting the others to come make out with the man. Derek had no qualms, even when Jackson started stripping the man while the party-goers made out with him. By the time they were all finished, he'd made out with everyone in the room, his mouth almost numb, and was sitting in only his black boxer-briefs, tented by his still-growing erection. A spot of precum was visible on the black material, a small wet spot next to the logo which read "Naked" on his thigh. Derek simply sat there, allowing the younger, yet more experienced men around him take control of this experience.

By now, everyone who wasn't making out with Derek was making out with his boyfriend. Danny was already wearing only a black jockstrap and a navy blue tank top, straddling Matt on the loveseat and showing his asshole to the room as he arched his back, leaning into the boy. His hand was grinding between his husband's legs, grabbing at the tent in his black and yellow briefs, which sported a Batman logo on the crotch and ass. Matt was sitting, making out with Danny, his pants unzipped and shirtless so that Danny could reach and twist his nipples with his free hand. Every so often, Matt would whimper and take his hands off of Danny's dick in order to nurse his nipple.

Meanwhile, Scott and Isaac were also getting more intimate than they had all night. They were sitting in the same large armchair, holding hands. Being the newest couple to the group, they were still fairly shy around the others. When they were alone, however, they were far dirtier than the others, still being in the sexual exploration part of the their relationship. Derek looked up to see Stiles and Jackson making out, with Stiles behind the chair and Jackson standing next to the arm. He could see Stiles' bare shoulders and chest, and also noticed that Stiles had managed to strip his boyfriend down to his light blue button-down shirt and a festive pair of red and green striped underwear.

Looking down, Stiles realized that Derek was the only one alone at this point. Granted, his hard on had grown so much from watching all of the making out that his dick was now going down one leg of his boxer-briefs, lifting the material up so that he could see the head aching for attention. It was fairly long, but the thickes that Stiles had ever seen. Smiling, he put the hat on Derek's perfectly manicured hair. Jackson, noticing Derek being left out, puts the man's thick arms behind his head to show of his biceps and hairy pits. Then, he and Stiles set to work; Jackson's mouth immediately went to the man's pits, sniffing and licking before moving to nibbling his ear and eventually his nipples. While his mouth explored the man's body, Stiles reached into the leg of Derek's underwear. Derek, looking down, saw Stiles, now totally naked but crouched down so that he couldn't get a good look at anything. He could feel the boy's warm hands on his aching erection, massaging the considerable girth. He leaned over further, putting his mouth on the head. The warmth of his mouth sent jolts of ecstasy into Derek, feeling the wet hole close around his tip. Suddenly, without Derek's consent, his dick spasmed, shooting at least three loads of jizz onto Stiles' face and into his open mouth.

"Oh god," Derek said in a mixture of agonizing embarrassment and physical pleasure. "I'm sorry." He watched Jackson back off, taking a look at what happened. Embarrassment took over, making Derek blush and want to cover up his dripping erection and leave. He'd never had sex with a man before, and all of the stimulation was so new that it was too good to contain. Now Stiles' cute little face was covered with cum. His embarrassment dissolved, however, when he saw Jackson lean down and spread his tongue over Stiles' cheek. He licked up the cum, eating it while Stiles smiled up at Derek.

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to enjoy it more," Stiles said, a frown playing at one edge of his lips. Derek blushed once again, a smirk spreading across his plump lips. "What?"

"Nothing," Derek said, reaching down to wipe a drop of cum from the head of his cock before it hit the chair.

"Derek, my boyfriend is licking your cum off of my face, I don't think we have much to hide from each other anymore," Stiles said sardonically.

"Well, it's just... I could go more," Derek said, idly fingering his cock as he stared down at it. "That is, I can usually go four times in a row. You know, when I'm on my own." He looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at him in total silence, with six matching devilish grins.

Jackson won first dibs by standing first, having already had a taste of Derek's cum. He pulled down the man's boxer-briefs, watching his hugely thick cock flop against his abs. He had dark black pubic hair, trimmed short and neat. Yanking off his blue shirt and sliding his underwear over his smooth ass, Jackson lowered himself onto Derek's cock. Though not the largest he'd ever had, Jackson had never taken anything quite so wide. He watched the other guys as they watched him, biting his lip to hold back yowls of pain until the dick hit his prostate. With this proper stimulation, he was able to withstand the pain, working his ass up and down as he put a show on for the other party-goers. Derek grabbed his hips and moaned, licking his lips as his dick was serviced again.

Tired of watching, Matt and Danny returned to making out with a renewed vigor. Now Danny continually pinched his boyfriend's hairy nipple as the man reached around to grab his perfect ass cheek, slipping a finger across his sensitive, exposed hole. Opening his eyes, Matt looked past Danny to see Scott and Isaac sitting in a chair together across from them, still fully clothed. They both looked turned on, with noticeable lumps in their pants, but also a bit overwhelmed. Curious, Matt took his hand off of his husband's dick, using both to spread his cheeks wide. He saw four eyes shoot immediately to the tight hole in front of them, attentive and full of lust.

After a few short whispers to Danny, both boys stood up, looking across the coffee table at the two boys across from them. Danny was in a navy tank top which showed off his tanned muscles, looking right into Scott's eyes as his hard-on pressed against his black jockstrap, pushing it until his balls fell out of the leg hole. Having stood, Matt's pants were now on the ground, leaving him only in a pair of black and yellow briefs as he stared into Isaac's eyes, his dick head snaking further and further out of the waistband of his underwear. Scott and Isaac trembled with either fear or anticipation, probably both, still clinging to each other's hands. In a well-organized flash of action, the two nearly naked boys reached over and pulled the young couple onto the coffee table, flipping each on his back. They then proceeded to literally rip every stitch that covered the two boy's bodies from their hosts. Neither put up a fight or protest as their shy hard ons were exposed.

Isaac's pale dick was fat, but fairly short, with light-colored, curly pubes to match his hair, and a taut stomach that seemed to be carved of marble, it was so perfect and ivory. His back was arched as Matt threw the boy's ankles over his shoulders, exposing a pink pucker among the porcelain skin. Next to him, his boyfriend was the opposite. His dick was slightly less thick, but much longer. His dark and wild pubic hair melded into his hard, tanned abs, every inch untamed and exotic beauty. Danny lovingly lifted his legs up, looking hungrily down at the boy's dark, hairy hole. Danny and Matt simultaneously dropped trou and worked their way into the waiting holes before them.

Meanwhile, Jackson grabbed his boyfriend's face, making out with him while Derek was pounding his ass. He moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as he rode the thick cock, showing his affection for Stiles. As Derek came inside of him, Jackson moaned "I love you," to Stiles. He lifted off of Derek's cock, turning around to share a deep kiss with the man. Then, suddenly taking over as an unexpected host of the night's sexual explorations, Jackson led Stiles and Derek to a couch, making Stiles lay on top of Derek so that both naked men were in full contact with one another.

Moving on without further instruction, Jackson went over to Danny and Matt, who were each fucking Isaac and Scott. The young couple on the coffee table were looking lovingly into each others' eyes, holding hands as they were violated by two other men. Jackson grabbed Matt's hairy ass cheek and Danny's smooth, bubbly one, drawing them both in for a kiss at the same time. This led to a deep three-way kiss, their tongues intermingling with each other as they were serviced. Jackson finally dropped his underwear all the way as he went over to the other side of the coffee table. He looked down at Isaac's face, which was looking back up at him with a look of confusion and pleasure as he was jerked back and forth from the ass-pounding. Jackson squatted, lowering his ass onto Isaac's face. He felt the boy reach his tongue into his ass, tasting Derek's load. Once satisfied with the amount of pleasure he'd gotten from Isaac, as well as the amount of Derek's jizz Isaac had gotten from his ass, Jackson repeated this with Scott. The tanned boy used his tongue more fervently, taking the cum from his ass and skillfully thrashing about inside of him, making the pale boy moan with pleasure as he was eaten. By the time he lifted off of Scott, his cock had risen to a full erection, pushing out from his hairless pelvis.

Just as Jackson was getting up, Isaac reached his hand out between Jackson's legs, past his balls and hard on, slipping a thumb into the boy's asshole. Jackson stopped, enjoying the sensation. Scott joined in, slipping his index finger into the boy. After a few moments of testingly probing Jackson's prostate to hear him moan, Scott and Isaac got into a rhythm, pistoning the boy's hole with their fingers so that as one went out, the other went in. Danny reached a hand out as he continued inside of Scott's hole, giving his best friend a few good jerks to finish off the job. Jackson came everywhere, his dick exploding and his load hitting each of the four boys. At the same time, Danny came inside of Scott, blowing his wad inside of the boy. Shortly thereafter, Matt blew his load onto Isaac's chest, pulling out just in time.

Danny, having taken a moment to recover, wiped a spot of Jackson's cum from his eyebrow, looking over at Stiles. "Wow, you weren't kidding, your boyfriend really is a shooter," he said playfully, licking his finger clean.

All eyes moved to Stiles, who was now spread eagle, his legs straddling Derek's thick, hairy thighs as the man sat on the couch, his boner pointing up at the boy's hole. Stiles began to lower himself down onto the thick member, facing outward in a reverse cowgirl (cowboy?) position. He'd just gently put the head of the thick monster into his asshole when he heard Danny. "I know, riiiiiIIIIIIGHT?" Stiles said, screaming mid-sentence as Derek grabbed his hips and forced him down onto his cock, pushing all the way until Stiles' ass landed on his hairy pelvis. "Holy shit, Derek, this thing is a fucking monster!"

Derek hesitated, not wanting to hurt the boy. "Do you want to..." he started, unsure exactly what would help the boy.

"Derek, I don't care if I can't walk for a week, don't take your dick out of me," Stiles panted as he worked his ass up and down the massive member. Derek glanced around the room to see almost everyone covered in jizz, looking at him. Scott and Isaac were both lying on the coffee table, their heads hanging over so they could watch the boy while they stroked their cocks. Matt and Danny continued to stand behind the boys, their wet dicks now limp, but growing once again. When he caught Jackson's eye, the pale boy gave him a sardonic smile, rolling his eyes at Stiles' overdramatization. Stiles looked over at the interaction between the two, and Jackson mouthed 'I love you' at him. "I love you, too," Stiles moaned out loud, looking at the boy. Derek gave the boy a deep thrust, making him yelp in surprise and pleasure as his prostate was jabbed. "Oh, and Derek, I love the way you make my prostate into mush."

Everyone laughed, and Derek shrugged his thick shoulders. "Close enough, I'll take it," he said with a grin as he continued to push into Stiles' grinding ass. Stiles lifted himself from the dick for a moment, letting it pop out of his ass as he turned around, facing Derek now as he impaled himself on the man's dick. Smiling, he leaned in close, pushing his lips against the man's, feeling his stubble scratch his face as he moved his ass up and down the thick rod. Though it wasn't like kissing Jackson, he still felt fireworks exploding inside of him as he kissed his first love. He squeezed his sphincter, instinctively wanted to hold on to the moment, and feel this closeness.

Pulling back, he began to worry about Jackson. Before he could turn his head to look at the boy's reaction, he felt Derek's fingers playing with his dick. He hadn't even noticed he'd gotten hard again. Derek's fingers brushed against the sensitive head, toying with it for a moment and making Stiles' jaw go slack. Then, he lifted his hand to Stiles' mouth, wiping the precum that had collected on his finger like chapstick. He then pulled the boy back in, tasting the precum that he'd pushed out of Stiles' prostate with his fat dick. This kiss was somehow better, with a perfect mix of passion, intimacy, desire, and love. This kiss almost rivaled his first kiss with Jackson.

Jackson. Stiles pulled back, breaking the intense moment of passion, and looked over his shoulder. He saw every eye in the room still staring at them. Matt and Danny stood close to one another, jerking each other off as they watched, entranced by the loving passion and steamy intimacy in front of them. Isaac and Scott were still on the table, watching with extreme interest as they jerked themselves off. One of Scott's legs was splayed at an almost yogic angle, giving Isaac's long fingers access to his hole. Even Jackson was watching, mesmerized as he idly fondled his cock at an angle with a sideways hand. The moment of quiet was broken when Scott looked over at Isaac. Isaac nodded and took his fingers from the boy's hole, letting him get up from the table and walk over to Stiles.

Leaning in close, Scott practically whispered into Stiles' ear. "Can I have a turn?" he asked, his perfect bubble butt on display as he bent over.

Stiles looked down at Derek, who stretched his neck to get a better look at the perfect, tanned butt. He grinned widely. "I can go all night," he said, lifting Stiles up off of his dick. Stiles moved out of the way as the others closed in around the man, eagerly awaiting their turn as Scott and Derek positioned themselves. Derek decided to lay down on the couch, putting both hands behind his head to show off his hairy pits and biceps as Scott managed to get one leg on the cushions and one on the back of the sofa. He figured he could use the extra spreading to fit the unbelievably massive cock inside of him. As he lowered down, he stroked himself, anticipating the member. Just as the head slid in, Scott let out a breathy little noise. The smell of sex filled his nostrils as he went lower and lower onto the colossal dick. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his balls rest just below Derek's bellybutton.

And so the night went on and each member of the party had his turn on Derek's cock. Scott came while bouncing up and down on the man's meat, while Derek continued to lay on the couch, letting the muscular boy do all the work. He jizzed without touching himself, the pounding of his prostate being enough to make him climax. His wad hit Derek mostly in the face, some spraying down his neck and pecs. Next up was Matt, who Derek put on the couch, with his face down and his ass up in the air. Derek fucked him mercilessly, pounding his hole for only a few minutes before Matt jizzed onto the man's knees, which were positioned between his legs. Derek pulled out of his hairy hole, wiping his cock clean on his cheeks before moving onto Matt's husband. He took Danny on the coffee table, lying the boy on his back and spreading his legs high into the air as he ate his ass. Not yet entirely jaded, the boy actually blushed a bit when Derek backed up for a moment to reposition, giving everyone in the room a good view of his hairless hole, dick, and balls as his tanned thighs were spread far apart. Then Derek positioned his wide cock, plunging into the man. Danny jerked himself as his prostate was pummeled, his load shooting onto Derek's abs when he finally came. Isaac was next, who Derek fucked while they both stood up. Derek grabbed both of the boy's thighs, lifting him up and holding him as he pounded his hole, making sure that the boy was facing outward so that the room would get a good view of his naked body as he was fucked. Isaac blushed intensely, not entirely used to being on display, and still generally pretty modest in front of others. Derek knew this pushing of his limits would turn the boy on even more. Isaac gripped Derek's arms tighter, and finally jizzed, his load managing to fly high enough to hit Derek in the shoulder. Jackson went last, with Derek laying him sideways over the coffee table and spreading his legs to take him from the side. The boy's second load of the night drooled into his hand, and he turned around to spread it on Derek's chest.

Now the man was throbbing hard, managing to keep himself from cumming thus far, and covered in jizz. They all noticed his aching boner, realizing that he needed to cum. Danny and Matt grabbed each other's waists, unable to go another round. Isaac and Scott were both up for it, but Jackson noticed the look between Stiles and Derek as the man glanced from boy to boy, jerking his thick cock. He guided Derek down onto the table, lying on his back with his legs in the air to spread his meaty ass. The puffball on the end of his naughty santa hat swayed as it hung off of the edge. Stiles stared at the hole as Jackson pushed him toward the man; it was hairless, but there were little parentheses of dark black hair around it. Stiles hesitated, looking at his boyfriend while the others watched on. Jackson leaned in close, giving Stiles a brief kiss on his jawbone. "The only true blasphemy is the denial of pleasure," Jackson said softly, smiling placidly.

Stiles leaned in close, drawing his lips along Jackson's ear. He whispered quietly to the boy, a tender and loving response. "You got that from a movie."

The two laughed before Stiles decided that Jackson (and Jeffery) was right. He looked at Derek, licking his lips unconsciously as he looked at the tight hole. Seeing this, Derek tensed, his hole involuntarily contracting; Stiles watched it wink at him. He lined up his cock with the virgin hole, reaching for the lube. Scott got to it first, squirting a generous amount into his hand before reaching down for Stiles' half-hard cock. The pale boy gasped at the contact as Scott moved his hand up and down the considerable length of his cock, spreading the lube. Stiles leaned in close as the boy jerked him to full mast, pushing his tongue down his best friend's throat. It occurred to him that he would never have done such a thing had Derek never showed up. Scott kissed him back as he jerked him, and Stiles' eyes wandered to Scott's boyfriend, worrying what he was thinking. Isaac simply winked, giving the boy a smile as his pale dick began to swell beneath his curly pubes at the sight. Scott backed away from the kiss, giving Stiles' lube-covered dick a satisfied smack, making it bounce up and smear the area just above the boy's bellybutton with lube.

Stiles got onto his knees, once again lining up with Derek's tight little pucker. He slowly moved his hips forward, everyone pressing in from all sides as they watched. He barely pushed the head of his longhorn in, taking it slow for Derek's first time. Suddenly, he felt heels digging into his ass cheeks, and his pelvis was forced forward, deep into the man. Derek had hugged his legs around the boy, forcing him to give the man a deep-dicking. "OH HOLY FUCK Stiles that's fucking huge!" Derek yelled out at the intrusion he'd forced upon himself. "That's one fucking deep motherfucker and so hot and do it again."

Watching the muscular man being deflowered whilst shouting obscenities made everyone else get hard. Quickly, the room filled with the scent of musky pheromonal sex as five men started jerking it again, for the third time that night. The scene was too much not to be aroused, as well as the energy from everyone else in the room, and smell of jizz and precum and sweat. Derek jerked himself as well while Stiles pulled out, rubbing his prostate with the length of his dick before pounding him hard again, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, emanating from his pelvis. "Harder, fuck yes, fucking hell push that shit in hard-" Derek screamed, silenced by Stiles' dick hitting his prostate and dragging across it once again. "Fuck yes shove your huge fucking cock in my tight slutty ass, bury that fucker in my-"

As Derek got pounded once again, Stiles decided to pick up the pace, hitting the man's prostate harder and faster each time. Sweat glistened as it dripped off of his lean frame, landing on Derek's hairy, muscular legs. Derek was sweating, too, but also dripping with cum from his previous encounters of the night. It worked its way into his hair, and his thick, untrimmed pubes, sliding over his cut muscles. Stiles picked up the pace and Derek's swearing came faster and faster, neither able to hold it much longer, especially since Derek had been fucking boys tantrically almost all night. He quickly wrapped his legs around Stiles' sweaty waist, pulling him in even harder as he screamed. Stiles was forced to release his load deep in Derek's ass. Derek unloaded without touching himself, his dick squirting load after load of its own volition. Thick, hot cum sprayed erratically, hitting Stiles all the way up to his chin, and all over Derek's washboard abs and thick pecs. Even his Santa hat was sprayed with white cum; Jackson counted thirteen loads in all.

While the pair stood still, recovering, the others closed in. Jackson came first, then Matt and Danny together, followed by Scott, and finally Isaac came last, everyone watching him and making him blush as he tried to catch up. Derek's abs glistened as he inhaled and exhaled hard, making his muscles contract. Everyone spent a moment catching their breath, their stomachs bulging and squeezing so that their abs were especially visible. As the energy of the room calmed down, Jackson kneeled next to his boyfriend, and began licking cum from Derek's hairy thigh. Stiles pulled out, and the rest followed suit, licking the man clean like a giant candy cane. Derek felt tongues on every inch of his body; in his sweaty armpits, on his face, on his nipples, in his asshole, on his cock, around his balls. Everyone joined in licking the man clean.

When they were finished, everyone collapsed on the floor into their boyfriend's arms. Danny buried his head in Matt's curly locks as the man rested against his thick chest. Scott and Isaac were curled in each other's arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other as their breathing returned to normal. Stiles and Jackson were side-by-side, Stiles' head on Jackson's shoulder as the model-like boy absentmindedly twirled the boy's pubes in his fingers. In the middle of this triangle, Derek was still laying on the table, like a naked, glistening sacrifice to the gods of pleasure. Looking down at himself, he was satisfied with how he lost his virginity. He sat up, looking at the people around the room and feeling the love. "So, uhm," Derek started, blushing slightly as he avoided eye contact, "can I come back for New Year's Eve?"

**I can neither confirm or deny the actual occurrence of similar events to DJDarkPixie and/or Blooboy70. However, one such black santa hat may or may not currently be in the possession of one or both of the aforementioned parties.**

**I hope I told your story right, Jeremy and Brian, and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, as well as the rest of this fic. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
